


Омела

by maricon_lanero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Underage Sex, accidental feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Омела традиционно считалась сорняком, который убивает деревья и вытягивает из них все соки. Но недавно ее признали экологическим краеугольным камнем: организмом с непропорциональным воздействием на свой ареал обитания. В древнескандинавских мифах именно стрелой, сделанной из омелы, был убит Бальдр. Богиня Фригг взяла клятву со всех вещей и существ, что они не причинят Бальдру вреда, но забыла про омелу: побег показался ей слишком маленьким, чтобы представлять какую-либо опасность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muérdago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517905) by [starbolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbolin/pseuds/starbolin). 



> Переведено на 4й лвл (макси) для команды Teen Wolf на Фандомной Битве-2013.
> 
>  **Беты:** [auntshoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe), [адмирал касаба](http://creepylullaby.diary.ru/) и [гангам стайлз](http://gangnamstiles.diary.ru/)
> 
>  **Примечание:** 2) действие происходит летом после окончания 2-го сезона.
> 
> Иллюстрации и оформление к тексту - от прекрасной [HerbstRegen](http://herbst-regen.deviantart.com/) <3 Коллаж by [bosetsu](http://the-bosetsu.deviantart.com/).  
> (Общий рейтинг иллюстраций: NC-17.)

Спустя пару часов после того, как Скотт выпросил джип, Стайлз имел счастье созерцать его влезающим через окно, с запутавшимися в волосах веточками и без рубашки. Скотт не хотел рассказывать, почему он обратился, но выглядел смущенным. А потом он объяснил Стайлзу, где джип.

— Что за херня, чувак, — заорал Стайлз. — Да на улице уже темень! Просто вернись обратно тем же способом, которым пришел, и пригони мою машину.

— Прости, — только и ответил Скотт. Как оказалось, он должен был встретиться с отцом Эллисон примерно десять минут назад.

— Ну, ладно. Тогда можешь обращаться и бежать дальше как хочешь, потому что я забираю твой велик.

Именно так Стайлз оказался на дороге посреди леса, плетясь вдоль нее с окровавленным носом и ссадиной на руке. После заката. Он был не из пугливых, но полные треска сверчков туманные сумерки уже не казались такими мирными, как прежде.

Крутая темная тачка проехала мимо него, обдавая ритмом басов, а потом резко тормознула. Стайлз замер — машина дала задний ход и остановилась прямо перед ним. Он осторожно подошел поближе и нагнулся посмотреть в окно; музыка выключилась.

— Да ты гонишь, — пробормотал он.

Третьим, что сказал Дерек (после «Какого черта ты творишь» и «Залезай»), было: «От тебя пахнет кровью».

— Ну, извини, — раздраженно ответил Стайлз.

— В бардачке есть аптечка.

У Дерека был до странности опрятный бардачок. Кроме аптечки в нем лежала лишь пачка документов на машину и водительские права. Контраст между тем, как он ухаживал за своей машиной и местами, которые он считал пригодными для жизни, был просто фантастическим.

— Стоп, ты жил в Нью-Мексико? — спросил Стайлз, бросая взгляд на права и укладывая аптечку себе на колени. — И чего ты тогда такой бледный?

Дерек выдохнул тихо и раздраженно.

— Я почти год жил в Сиэттле, до того, как вернуться сюда.

— Как так вышло?

Дерек не ответил.

— Ну и ладно, — Стайлз открыл упаковку антисептика. — Так что, ты просто собрался и поехал туда? Подожди, а разве в Вашингтоне нет других стай? Как это вообще работает, с территориями-то?

Судя по его виду, Дерек все еще не собирался отвечать. Но когда Стайлз закрыл бардачок, он все же пояснил:

— В городах все иначе — по-другому никак. Омеги могут передвигаться довольно-таки свободно. По большей части.

— Ладно, но серьезно, почему Сиэттл?

Дерек хмуро взглянул на дорогу.

— Лора была там. Она хотела, чтобы я нашел себе жилье поближе к ней — так я и поступил.

Стайлз отклеил большой квадратный пластырь и с размаху налепил его себе на руку.

— Потому что она была альфой?

— Потому что она была моей сестрой, — Дерек явно начинал раздражаться, так что Стайлз перестал задавать вопросы. Хоть ему и захотелось поинтересоваться — примерно спустя четверть мили после поворота на чрезмерно заросший съезд — откуда у Дерека в машине аптечка.

Они припарковались около развалин дома Хейлов. Вместо того чтобы скрыться внутри или уйти, Дерек вылез из машины вместе со Стайлзом, а потом просто стоял рядом с дверью с водительской стороны и глядел на него поверх крыши. Будто чего-то ждал.

— Он сказал, это довольно близко к дому, так что я просто… — Стайлз махнул рукой куда-то в сторону деревьев. — Ээ, да. Увидимся. Или нет.

Дерек одарил его сердитым взглядом.

— Порой мне кажется, что я осознал всю глубину вашего идиотизма, но из раза в раз вы умудряетесь меня поразить.

— Скотт не идиот, — возмущенно заявил Стайлз.

Дерек выразительно взглянул на него в ответ.

— Он не идиот. Он не всегда продумывает свои действия на несколько шагов вперед, но если ты собираешься называть людей идиотами из-за такого, то — не поверишь! — у меня для тебя новость.

Вот теперь Дерек и вправду рассердился, но, черт возьми, за плохие вести ведь гонца не судят. Стайлз обернулся, внимательно осмотрел деревья, выбрал направление, которое показалось ему наилучшим, и пошел.

Спустя пару метров Дерек нагнал его и зашагал в ногу. Стайлз рискнул на него взглянуть: Дерек все еще был рассержен — даже больше, чем раньше.

— Чувак, не надо со мной идти, если не хочешь.

— Да, уверен, ничего не случится, пока ты блуждаешь по абсолютно безопасному лесу, где никогда не случается ничего ужасного. Безоружным.

— Ладно.

— И без фонарика.

— _Ладно._

— И в неправильном направлении.

Стайлз остановился и огляделся: в темноте и сквозь ветви очертания дома были едва различимы. Так что он прикинул, где находится, и пошел по спирали, постепенно сдвигаясь вправо — ну, попытался. Какое-то время Дерек шел рядом, пока Стайлз снова не тормознул. Дерек возвел очи горе.

— Разыгрывающаяся на моих глазах трагедия отвечает на вопрос, почему ты оправдывал только Скотта.

Стайлз выдохнул.

— Приятно, конечно, узнать, что у тебя есть чувство юмора, но сарказмом делу не поможешь.

— Парень идет в кино, — начал Дерек, не глядя на него.

Стайлз зашагал — Дерек за ним.

Спустя секунду Дерек продолжил:

— Он приходит пораньше с поп-корном, садится на свое место и наслаждается трейлерами. Затем в зал входит женщина с медведем на поводке.

«Этого не может быть», — подумал Стайлз, перебираясь через упавшее дерево.

Дерек терпеливо подождал, пока Стайлз не окажется в безопасности на земле, а затем легко перемахнул через ствол.

— И не с каким-нибудь милым маленьким черным мишкой… нет, речь идет о двухсот-трехсоткилограммовом гризли. Она ведет его по залу и усаживается на пару рядов впереди парня. Медведь, конечно же, не совсем влезает в кресло, так что женщина устраивает его на полу — ну, знаешь, с поднятыми сиденьями.

Сталз молчал, а Дерек продолжал говорить этим мягким задумчивым тоном, будто объяснял какой-то сложный план или малоизвестное правило оборотничьего этикета.

— Парень с поп-корном сидит чуть живой, но пытается не делать резких движений, чтобы не напугать медведя. Наконец, он больше не может терпеть и спрашивает у леди: «Какого хрена вы притащили медведя в кинотеатр?». Медведь оборачивается и отвечает: «Ну, мне понравилась книжка».

За этим последовал длинный момент тишины, где единственным звуком было дыхание Стайлза, да треск сухой листвы под ногами. Стайлз пригнулся и прошел под веткой.

— Твой джип примерно в двухстах метрах к юго-западу отсюда, — проговорил Дерек и добавил: — Я чувствую запах апельсинов.

— Апельсины не моя вина, — машинально принялся оправдываться Стайлз, а потом повернулся вокруг своей оси и нахмурился.

Дерек засунул в руки в карманы, наблюдая.

— Ладно, юго-запад — это куда? — вздохнул Стайлз.

Дерек махнул головой в нужную сторону и зашагал в том направлении — Стайлз поспешил его нагнать.

Когда он распахнул незакрытую дверь и уселся на водительское кресло, ключи все еще торчали в зажигании. Вот уже в третий раз Стайлз твердо решил больше никогда не давать Скотту джип.

Он посмотрел на Дерека, закинувшего руку на открытую дверь и наблюдавшего за ним. Они находились практически на одном уровне.

— Эм, у меня с собой телефон, так что я отсюда выберусь без проблем. Но, может, тебя подвезти обратно до машины?

Дерек сделал шаг назад, захлопнул дверь и скрылся среди деревьев.

Стайлз сидел где-то с минуту, глядя ему вслед, а потом опустил окно и проорал в сторону леса:

— Эй, спасибо!

Он закрыл окно, заблокировал двери и достал телефон, игнорируя уведомления о новых сообщениях и включая вместо этого GPS.

Скотт поднял трубку после первого звонка и заорал:

— О господи, я думал, ты умер. Уже почти позвонил твоему отцу.

— Я был за рулем — не мог прочитать смс, — Стайлз открыл дверь в свою спальню плечом и бросил заляпанные грязью ботинки на стол — за неимением лучшего места. Он переместил телефон к другому уху. — О чем тебе надо было поговорить с мистером Арджентом?

Скотт вздохнул.

— Это вроде как запутанно. Расскажу перед школой, ладно?

Стайлз одной рукой расстегнул толстовку и стряхнул ее, снова перекладывая телефон, чтобы выпутать обе руки.

— Конечно. Заеду за тобой пораньше.

— Спасибо. Эй, можешь захватить с собой мой велик?

— Ах да, насчет этого, — ответил Стайлз.

Притормозив следующим утром на светофоре, он взглянул на сидящего рядом Скотта.

— Ладно, он что, действительно думает, что мы поверим, будто он не в курсе, где его собственный отец?

Скотт выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Джерард собирался убить Эллисон, Стайлз. Не думаю, что мистер Арджент станет его защищать. Зеленый свет.

Сзади послышался гудок. Стайлз показал водителю средний палец и нажал на педаль газа.

— Мне просто не нравится этот мужик. Знаешь, убивать людей — его работа.

— Людей, оборачивающихся волками.

— Вот именно — людей. То ли я что-то упустил на профориентации, то ли это довольно стремный выбор карьеры.

— Ну, я почти стал одним из тех, кого убили, так что мне можешь не рассказывать. Я тоже от него не в восторге, но он вроде как наш лучший источник информации на данный момент.

Они переехали через лежачего полицейского, и у школы Стайлз припарковался между Джеттой и фиолетовым Гремлином, принадлежащим Энни Веге.

— Эй, Скотт, Дерек тебе когда-нибудь рассказывал анекдоты? — Стайлз выключил зажигание.

В ответ Скотт посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Нет.

Стайлз хотел поговорить с Лидией с глазу на глазу и извиниться за то, что наорал на нее той ночью. Но Джексон прилип к ней намертво, как плесень на сыр, и они оба выглядели так, будто откусят голову любому, кто к ним приблизится.

— Ха-ха, — пробормотал Стайлз, содрогаясь.

На обеде их тоже не было. Эллисон сидела в паре столов от него, в окружении людей, которых Стайлз знал, по большей части, в лицо. Поэтому они со Скоттом, перегнувшись через стол, обсуждали отца Эллисон, пока рядом с ними не уселся невозмутимый Дэнни, принявшийся кушать салат. Стайлз обменялся со Скоттом взглядами — тот выглядел таким же сбитым с толку. Они сменили тему.

— Увидимся на тренировке, — сказал Дэнни, закончив есть, и кивнул им обоим по очереди, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Ага, — ответил Стайлз, — Э, да, то есть, я там буду, ты там будешь, и там мы увидимся, и это будет… — К этому моменту Дэнни уже не было, — весело, — закончил Стайлз. Господи, такое ощущение, что Дэнни печенкой чуял в нем девственника.

Он перевел взгляд на Скотта.

— Ладно, просто давай не забывать, что это та же семья, которая сожгла восемь человек, включая маленьких детей, в их собственном доме. На то вообще была причина, или так — чистое безумство зла?

— Не вся семья, а только Кейт, — заметил Скотт. — И мистер Арджент не такой. Ну, или если и был, то сейчас он, очень возможно, изменился. Он не убил Дерека, когда была возможность и, к тому же, отпустил Эрику с Бойдом — а ведь вовсе не обязан был!

В ту ночь полнолуния, как только Стайлз припарковался у своего дома, он отослал Скотту сообщение: «секси и угрюмого по-испански пытают в подвале арджентов. sos».

Потом закрыл глаза, оперся лбом о руль и позволил адреналиновой волне захлестнуть его на пару минут, пока телефон не завибрировал. Ответное сообщение Скотта гласило: «мистер арджент говорит, он их отпустил».

Стайлз немедленно отослал «???????????????».

Прождав ответа пару минут, он высморкал всю свернувшуюся кровь в использованную салфетку из Бургер Кинга, затем выбрался из машины и пошел в дом.

— Так он говорит, — заметил Стайлз. — Но вот ты видел их сегодня в школе?

Скотт моргнул, затем нахмурился и осмотрел столовую.

— Вот именно. Я просто не думаю, что тебе стоит доверять ему после всего, что он пытался сделать, — Стайлз взял вилку и потыкал ей последний темнеющий кусочек яблока.

Скотт пожал плечами.

— Я и не доверяю. Но готов дать ему шанс.

Стайлз воткнул вилку в сердцевину лежащего куска с такой силой, что пластик согнулся вдвое.

— Пожалуй, я пока пас.

— В любом случае, Дерек хочет со мной поговорить сегодня, но не говорит, о чем конкретно. Можешь подъехать к нему часам к четырем?

— Стоп, почему еду я, если он хочет говорить с тобой?

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты там был, — в замешательстве произнес Скотт, и Стайлз распластался на обеденном столе, принимая поражение.

Потом, конечно же, как раз когда Стайлз поднимался по ступенькам крыльца дома Хейлов, Скотт прислал смс: «забыл, что я без велика, буду минут через 45».

— Зашибись, — пробормотал Стайлз, и простоял на пороге почти целую минуту, разрываясь между тем, чтобы постучать и вернуться в машину. Он проглотил вскрик, когда дверь перед ним распахнулась настежь.

— Где Скотт? — требовательно спросил Дерек.

Стайлз поднял телефон. Дерек сузил глаза, пробегаясь взглядом по строчкам, потом безмолвно развернулся и исчез в глубине дома, оставляя за собой открытую дверь.

Стайлз решил, что это самое радушное приглашение, которого только можно было ожидать, поэтому он зашел внутрь.

Там оказалось больше, ну, от дома, чем он ожидал. Холл был почти нетронут — разве что вызывал дрожь. На одной из стен даже виднелись следы недавних ремонтных работ. Стайлз поднялся на пару ступенек и заглянул на разваленный второй этаж. Смотреть особенно было не на что, так что он спустился обратно, прошел через открытый дверной проем налево, где обнаружил большую комнату с тремя четвертями потолка и кучей дерьмовой мебели, сгруженной в углу, так, что большая часть пола была свободной. Лимонное сияние весеннего солнца пробивалось через заколоченные досками окна, а часть комнаты, открытая небу, являла собой мрачноватую рябь узоров и повреждений, оставленных водой. Вероятно, дымом тоже. Стайлз смотрел, как пыль струится в потоках солнечного света, и пытался не думать о том, дышит ли он людьми.

К одной стене прилегал стол, на котором стояла керосиновая лампа, лежала пара стопок книг, а также валялись разбросанные инструменты и внешний удлинитель, подключенный к толстому оранжевому кабелю. Стайлз подошел поближе и удивленно до него дотронулся.

— Мы не подключены к сети, но в сарае есть генератор, — произнес позади него Дерек.

— Господи боже, чувак, — выговорил Стайлз, убедившись, что не упадет в обморок, — производи хоть немного шума, когда ходишь.

Дерек фыркнул. Стайлз открыл одну из книг на обложке, потом снова закрыл — когда он оглянулся, комната была пуста.

Напевая себе под нос в могильной тишине, он вытянул на солнце разноцветный диван и уселся на него. От поднявшейся вокруг пыли он пару раз чихнул, а потом вытер нос рукавом и достал из рюкзака задание по экономике. Он сумел написать план и главную мысль, и даже набросал рисунок чувака, сидящего на верхушке башни PBCOM и отдрачивающего на рабочий класс и бомжей, суетящихся далеко внизу, но в итоге оставил блокнот на диване и пошел исследовать остальную часть дома.

Внизу была закрытая дверь, которую он даже не трогал, потому что — привет — Синяя Борода. Наверху была зияющая пустота, еще одна закрытая дверь и комната без потолка, где в лучах солнца отжимался полуголый Дерек. Мускулы перекатывались под кожей, а между лопаток блестела от пота татуировка.

От такого зрелища Стайлз почему-то вспомнил Дэнни: как он выглядел, когда снимал майку в раздевалке. Может, он не откажется от взаимодрочки как-нибудь, если Стайлз правильно попросит — ну, или хотя бы не неправильно.

Дерек пристально на него смотрел.

— Что?

Не отводя взгляда, Дерек поднялся на ноги и сделал намеренно глубокий вдох, раздувая ноздри.

— О господи, ты и это можешь унюхать? — потрясенно воскликнул Стайлз. — Стой, это же прекрасно! Что еще ты можешь… подожди, ладно, еще секундочку… — он закрыл глаза и представил ту часть из «Людей в черном», где Уилл Смит позволил пришельцу проглотить себя, а потом взорвал его изнутри; он постарался вызвать в памяти как можно больше отталкивающий деталей. — Ладно, как я пахну теперь?

— Как озабоченный подросток, — отозвался Дерек, и — ух ты! — это прозвучало злобно.

Стайлз снова открыл глаза.

— Ладно, слушай, прости. Я знаю, как это выглядит… — потому что он пялился на Дерека, как на передачу с платного канала, — но это никак не связано. По большей части. То есть, это было просто, я думал о…

Дерек покинул комнату, пройдя мимо Стайлза с каменным лицом. Спустя мгновение внизу захлопнулась дверь. Стайлз побрел обратно к своему заданию по экономике, чувствуя слабость и небольшую паранойю. Он пытался убедить себя, что не смотрел, как едва различимо изгибались мышцы на спине Дерека, пока тот уходил. 

Скотт прибыл весь потный и задолбанный. У них со Стайлзом случилась тихая, но горячая ссора в холле по поводу того, кто должен пойти и постучать в дверь Дерека, чтобы спросить, зачем они тут, когда в помещение вплыл Питер Хейл.

— Привет, щеночки.

Скотт замолчал и уткнулся взглядом в пол, сжав челюсть. Стайлз попытался выглядеть бесстрастно, а не испуганно, но, похоже, это не совсем работало, потому что на лице Питера заиграла мерзкая ухмылочка — прямо как у Гринча.

Спустя секунду вошла Лидия с Джексоном, и все присутствующие пережили весьма неловкую минуту, пытаясь как можно дальше отойти от Питера. Потом, одновременно, из коридора появился Дерек, а во входную дверь зашел Айзек со словами:

— Это по поводу стаи альф?

— Что за стая альф? — хором спросили Скотт с Джексоном и переглянулись с явным дискомфортом на лицах.

— Да, — Дерек закрыл за собой дверь, но не стал пояснять, пока все не расселись на разваливающейся мебели — вышло как на пост-апокалиптической иллюстрации Роквелла. Дерек рассказал о том, как выслеживал Эрику и Бойда, когда они выбрались из подвала Арджентов («Я же сказал тебе, что он их выпустил», — прошептал Скотт), и как их запахи исчезли в мешанине запахов других волков.

— Это… Дерек, извини, но они могли пойти с ними добровольно, — произнес Айзек так, будто ему было неудобно даже думать о таком.

Дерек лишь кивнул.

— Да, они могли. Я почувствовал кровь, но это не обязательно что-то значит. И все же, я хочу быть уверен, — он не выглядел счастливым. — Думаю, это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Что из себя представляет эта стая альф? — спросила Лидия, напряженно избегавшая радостного заинтересованного взгляда Питера.

— Альф, собравшихся в стаю, — подсказал Питер, и Стайлз сердито на него взглянул.

Не поворачивая головы и никоим образом не подавая вида, что она заметила присутствие Питера, Лидия обратилась к Дереку:

— Как парламент?

Дерек покачал головой.

— Это больше как… ну, в человеческом обществе нет точной аналогии, но это…

— Группа удивительно опытных бойцов, неофициально наделенных властью, — произнес Питер, изучая свои ногти.

— Оборотничья Лига Справедливости, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Прекрасно.

— Они подобрали Эрику и Бойда за границей территории, но у нас нет причин полагать, что они и впредь будут ее соблюдать, — продолжил Дерек. — Пока мы не знаем больше, будьте настороже.

— Да ладно, как непривычно, — сказал Скотт.

Стайлз поймал Лидию на крыльце и, проигнорировав хмурый взгляд Джексона, успел сказать:

— Эй, Лидия, послушай, я хотел извиниться перед тобой за то, что я…

— Все в порядке, — сказала она и продемонстрировала улыбку Лидии Мартин №11, которая означала: «У меня сейчас есть гораздо более важные дела, чем выслушивание твоей болтовни». Это вроде как было хреново, но, по крайней мере, это не был №9: «Я бы сейчас нажала на кнопку, которая сбросила бы тебя в темную глубокую яму». И — эй! — прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как ему доставался №4б: «Мне стоит поднапрячься еще сильнее, чтобы вспомнить, кто ты такой?». Так что, если подумать об этом, определенный прогресс был.

На следующий день не случилось абсолютно ничего. Это было замечательно.

К несчастью, день спустя, когда Стайлз ехал шестьдесят пять километров в час по длинной пустынной улице Лос Арболес, в сорока пяти метрах от него на дорогу выскочил олень. Стайлз ударил по тормозам и крутанул руль — но олень запаниковал и тоже отклонился от курса. Он столкнулся с джипом, ехавшим к тому моменту на скорости пятнадцать километров в час, и мешаниной копыт и рогов по инерции пропахал несколько метров по тротуару.

— Дерьмо, — выдохнул Стайлз в тишину, глядя в огромные удивленные глаза оленя, а затем распахнул дверь и вывалился с водительского сиденья. Как только он сделал шаг вперед, олень издал громкий встревоженный звук, нетвердо поднялся на четыре ноги и, покачиваясь, скрылся в лесу. С минуту Стайлз стоял, глядя ему вслед, затем снова сел в джип, дождался, пока не перестанут трястись руки, и включил зажигание.

Двигатель не заводился.

— Пожалуйста, — жалобно произнес он и попробовал снова. Ничего. Он сполз по сиденью и опустил голову на руль, пробормотав прямо в него: — Если это из-за того, что я часто дрочу, то прости.

Когда двигатель не завелся и на третий раз, Стайлз включил аварийку, оставил отцу чуть истеричное сообщение на голосовой почте, написал Скотту, что, скорее всего, не появится на тренировке по лакроссу, и, наконец, позвонил в автосервис. Джип стоял по диагонали, пересекая двойную сплошную желтую, но, по крайней мере, он был на прямом отрезке дороги, так что никто не мог выехать из-за поворота и врезаться в него.

Пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Стайлз сидел боком на капоте и болтал ногами, ударяясь ими о переднее колесо, позади джипа притормозила черная Камаро.

Стайлз замер, глядя, как из машины материализовался Дерек в обтягивающей черной майке и очках-авиаторах. Он закинул руку на раскрытую дверь Камаро, и его голос был громче работающего на фоне двигателя.

— Скотт сказал, тебя нужно подвезти.

Стайлз со щелчком захлопнул рот, а затем заставил его открыться снова.

— Тягач будет здесь минут через десять.

Дерек закусил нижнюю губу, а затем кивнул. Вместо того чтобы развернуться через двойную сплошную и укатить куда подальше, он нагнулся и выключил зажигание. Легко ступая и звеня ключами, он подошел к джипу и остановился в паре метров.

— Не против, если я взгляну?

— Э, да, конечно.

Спустя пару секунд Дерек приподнял брови.

— Ах, да, — пробормотал Стайлз, спрыгивая с машины.

Дерек дотронулся до капота широко раскрытой ладонью — прямо там, где сидел Стайлз. Когда тот потянулся через окно водительской двери и со щелчком открыл капот, Дерек спросил:

— Это что, CJ-7?

Удивленный Стайлз поправил:

— Пятый. CJ-5.

— Ммм, — Дерек наклонился, приподнимая капот двумя пальцами, — как часто и основательно ты занимаешься его техническим обслуживанием?

— Эмм.

Дерек опустил капот.

— Да, именно так оно и выглядит.

— Один из помощников шерифа помогал мне с ним, но он перевелся в округ Марин. А я и правда не сильно много знаю о машинах.

— Я могу время от времени проверять, если хочешь, — Дерек говорил этим ровным, чуточку раздраженным тоном, но Стайлзу начинало казаться, что это его обычный голос.

— В обмен на…?

— В обмен на то, что вы со Скоттом не окажетесь в дерьме из-за того, что он не заведется.

Дерек подождал, пока приедет тягач, а потом предложил подвезти Стайлза до автосервиса. В машине тихо играла музыка — грустная и немного сексуальная, с медленным битом и едва слышным вокалом. Почему-то Стайлз совершенно не такого ожидал.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он.

— Я был поблизости, — Дерек уже несколько минут беспокойно стучал пальцами по рулю. — Если им нужно оставить твою машину тут, я могу отвезти тебя куда надо.

В автосервисе Стайлз провел двадцать минут, сидя на пластиковом стуле и читая «Самое важное для детей», пока перед ним не возник комбинезон. Стайлз оторвался от комиксов про Гуфуса и Гэлланта.

— У тебя свечи зажигания полетели, — произнес механик, вытирая руки тряпкой.

— Ладно. Ты… я должен заказать новые, да?

— У меня есть такие, которые тебе подойдут. А еще надо поставить новый топливный фильтр и заменить масло.

— Во что мне все это обойдется?

Механик запрокинул голову к потолку.

— Двести двадцать пять должно хватить.

— Серьезно, — снисходительно проговорил Дерек, и Стайлз почти на метр подпрыгнул в воздух. Он поднял голову, а потом еще выше — Дерек стоял прямо за его стулом, засунув руки в карманы.

Механик поцокал языком.

— Могу скинуть двадцать баксов, если платите наличкой.

Прежде чем Стайлз смог сказать: «Не думаю, что у меня когда-либо было столько налички», Дерек ответил:

— Думаю, мы просто возьмем тягач.

— Ух ты, так странно, — четко проговорил Стайлз, кидая в его сторону убийственный взгляд. — Я даже не заметил, что мой рот пошевелился.

Дерек посмотрел на него коротко и безразлично, после чего вернулся к своему одностороннему соревнованию взглядов с механиком.

Тот приподнял брови и пожал плечами.

— Это ваш автомобиль.

Дерек улыбнулся — за неимением лучшего определения — по-волчьи. Он проводил механика немигающим взглядом, потом повернулся к Стайлзу.

— Мне нужно на пару минут отлучиться кое-куда через дорогу. Будь здесь.

— Вас понял, Красный Лидер, — Стайлз взял в руки «Космополитен».

Он изучал статью «25 вещей, о которых он стесняется попросить», когда позади него снова возник Дерек.

— Готов?

— Это такое унылое дерьмо, — ответил Стайлз. — Уверен, я видел гораздо более кинковые идеи на фансайте Ханны Монтаны… подожди-ка, сколько это стоило?

Дерек повел зажатыми в руках фирменными пакетами из магазина по ремонту автомобилей “Pep Boys”и нетерпеливо посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Ладно, хорошо, я готов, — тот положил журнал на место.

По крайней мере, Дерек позволил ему заплатить за тягач.

Уже в доме Хейлов Дерек провел десять безмолвных минут наедине с джипом, предварительно достав откуда-то набор инструментов и серую майку без рукавов — и то, и другое он использовал с огромным успехом. Потом подозвал к себе Стайлза.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес тот, глядя на что-то, напоминавшее по виду инопланетную солонку. — И это у нас…

— Топливный фильтр.

— Класс, было приятно познакомиться. Ты вставишь его внутрь?

Дерек взглянул на него так, будто пытался понять, издевается ли Стайлз над ним.

— Нет, подай мне вон тот пакет, — он указал на нужный. Стайлз поднял пакет — Дерек засунул туда руку и извлек наружу более блестящую версию инопланетной солонки. Он положил их рядом, а потом протянул новую Стайлзу. — Ты сам его поставишь.

— Ладно, — согласился Стайлз. Дерек показал, что куда вставлять, а потом стоял над душой, наблюдая, как он подсоединяет штуцеры и топливный шланг к новому фильтру.

— Я сейчас чувствую себя мужиком, — заключил Стайлз, держа грязные руки подальше от себя. — И все еще не уверен, что мы только что сделали, но это уж точно было охренительно круто.

Дерек бросил старый фильтр в пластиковый пакет.

— Теперь поменяем масло.

— Как мерзко звучит, — Стайлз наконец сдался и вытер руки о майку. — Я в восторге.

Когда они закончили, у Дерека на майке были темные пятна, да и Стайлзова тоже выглядела не лучше. А еще, теперь он знал, что такое кулачковый механизм с плоским толкателем — ну, примерно представлял. Он стоял, облокотившись о джип, и наблюдал, как напрягаются предплечья Дерека, пока он закручивает крышечку на несчастной бутылке молока. Стайлз раздумывал о том, как бы потактичнее намекнуть Дереку, что он хочет позаимствовать чистую майку, чтобы доехать домой.

Когда Дерек склонился к двигателю, то случайно задел рукой Стайлза — горячей и сильной. И Стайлз подумал: «Ох». А потом: «Упс, он будет в бешенстве».

Вместо этого Дерек лишь мягко втянул ртом и ноздрями воздух и отвел взгляд. В ярком солнечном свете его глаза были видны очень отчетливо — в них не было злости.

Когда спустя несколько минут он скрылся в доме, Стайлз пару мгновений просто тихо дышал, глядя на верхушки деревьев, а потом пошел следом.

Внутри Дерек стоял спиной к двери и снимал с себя заляпанную маслом футболку — так, что мускулы напрягались от движения. Стайлзу до одури хотелось узнать, каковы они на ощупь — так что он просто шел до тех пор, пока не оказался совсем близко, так, что можно было дотронуться. И он дотронулся — положил ладони Дереку на спину — по обе стороны позвоночника; от одного пальца на спине остался грязный развод. Дерек резко вдохнул, вздымая ребра, и Стайлз повел руками вверх: прошелся по татуировке, огладил трапециевидные мышцы и сжал пальцы на плечах.

Дерек уронил футболку на пол и развернулся, ловя Стайлзовы запястья и хмурясь. С бешено бьющимся сердцем Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, вынуждая Дерека попятиться. И сделал это еще раз, не отводя взгляда от его лица, используя хватку Дерека, чтобы оттеснить его к стене.

— Это не какое-нибудь извращенное «спасибо» за машину, — сказал Стайлз.

Дерек просто посмотрел в ответ. Стайлз чувствовал его аромат — теплый насыщенный запах пота, и от этого хотелось прижаться еще ближе. Он задумался, как сам пах для оборотня: было ли это притягательно, или просто — набором неприятных запахов: от подмышек и машинного масла до всего остального, с чем он соприкасался.

— И это также не значит, что ты мне нравишься, — продолжил Стайлз, и Дерек фыркнул: что ж, отлично, в этом они согласны. Он напряг руки, зажатые в хватке Дерека, и тот раздул ноздри, отпуская его запястья и съезжая вниз по стене. Он пытался сбежать, подумал было Стайлз, или все же нет, потому что как только Дерек ударился коленями о пол, то положил руки Стайлзу на бедра и подался вперед, прижимаясь раскрытым ртом к полоске кожи на его животе, прямо над поясом брюк.

— О господи, — слабо пробормотал Стайлз и оперся руками о стену, чтобы не свалиться.

Дерек невесомо лизнул языком кожу и потянулся к Стайлзовой ширинке. Стайлз издал беспомощный звук, когда Дерек достал его член наружу, накрыл его своим ртом, горячим и уверенным, и начал скользить вверх-вниз, с силой втягивая его. И Стайлз слегка безумно подумал: «Это не взаправду, такое просто не могло случиться со мной», даже когда Дерек стянул с него штаны, помассировал рукой яички и просунул один палец за них, почти доставая до ануса.

Стайлз держался минуты три — максимум; его бедра тряслись, а горло сжималось спазмами.

— Ты должен перестать, я сейчас… серьезно, хватит, я сейчас кончу.

Дерек только нетерпеливо замычал и схватился за его бедро свободной рукой. Когда Стайлз застонал и начал содрогаться, Дерек — мать его — проглотил. Он проглотил абсолютно все.

Пока Стайлз сражался с желанием отключиться, Дерек снова поднялся и расстегнул собственные штаны. Прошло секунд тридцать, прежде чем Стайлз понял, что Дерек дрочит себе — он уставился на сильную руку, скользящую по толстому налитому члену, и завис еще на полминуты, пока его мозг не проснулся с криком: «Потрогай его, ты гребаный идиот! Потрогай, пока есть возможность». Он протянул руку, и Дерек сместил свою ладонь в основание члена, оставляя Стайлзу большую часть длины и привлекательный изгиб головки, чтобы обернуть вокруг них пальцы.

Стайлз пытался делать это под одним углом — потом сменил на другой и начал дрочить от души, стараясь сымитировать то, как делал это сам Дерек.

— У тебя очень красивый член, — сказал он и немедленно захотел удавиться — но Дерек лишь рассеянно его поблагодарил, будто бы они обсуждали что-то абсолютно тривиальное. Дерек задышал чаще, и мышцы на его животе напряглись, пока он вбивался Стайлзу в кулак. Он схватил Стайлза за бедро, словно ему необходимо было за что-то держаться, его член вздрогнул и запульсировал — именно так, как случалось у Стайлза прямо перед оргазмом.

Дерек издал хриплый стон и положил руку на свой член поверх Стайлзовой — и, господи, он кончал ему прямо на живот и полувставший член. Это не было случайностью: Дерек удерживал его именно там, где хотел, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как горячая сперма брызгами ложится на кожу. Оргазм выжал из него все до последней капли, и он тотчас же бухнулся на колени, принявшись тереться носом о Стайлзову промежность, держа его за бедра обеими руками и водя пальцами по коже, вымазанной в его собственной — Дерековой — сперме.

Стайлз глядел на все это с закольцованной на повторе мыслью «какой пиздец, какой ебаный пиздец», но сексуальность всего происходящего перебивала неловкость — у него снова начал вставать. Дерек, конечно же, не мог не заметить: он втянул аромат Стайлза еще раз, а потом кончиком языка лизнул его член и поднял глаза.

— Эм, да, — выдавил Стайлз, и на мгновение заволновался, что повредил себе мозг, пока Дерек не поднялся и снова не прижался к нему, начав тереться о его скользкий от спермы живот своим — о, господи, все еще! — твердым членом. Стайлз схватился за его бицепсы, и когда Дерек начал его целовать, он без лишних мыслей разомкнул губы, совершенно не удивляясь ощущению языка Дерека во рту.

Дерек втянул в рот его нижнюю губу и запустил руки в штаны, стискивая задницу и прижимая два пальца к его дырке.

— Ты трахаешься? — прорычал он.

Из Стайлза разом выбило дух, будто по голове саданули кувалдой, но каким-то чудом он сумел не осесть на пол.

— Ага.

Оказалось, что у Дерека была всамделишная спальня — ну, если это можно было назвать спальней: в северо-западном углу росла какая-то зелень, чьи пятнистые от солнца листья пробивались наружу сквозь обугленную дыру в стене. Но в комнате был коврик и матрас с настоящим постельным бельем. Подле матраса стоял стул и были сложены друг на друга ящики, образующие что-то вроде стеллажа. Две полки были заняты темными, свернутыми в рулоны шмотками, а третья и четвертая — забиты книгами.

Дерек начал выпутываться из джинсов, и Стайлз решил последовать его примеру. А потом снял и футболку — почему бы и не да.

— У тебя… у меня есть презерватив, но — буду с тобой честен — не думаю, что нам хватит спермицидной смазки.

— У меня все есть, — и, господи, у него не только была целая банка смазки, но и коробка презервативов — открытая и наполовину пустая. И с кем это трахался Дерек Хейл? Стайлз сбился с мысли, когда Дерек толкнул его на матрас и принял снова сосать его член — это было так же потрясающе охрененно, как и в первый раз. Стайлзу было не с чем сравнивать, но он практически не сомневался, что именно так и выглядит профессиональный минетбол. Он развел бедра, чтобы дать доступ скользким пальцам Дерека — они были больше его собственных, но не намного. А потом Дерек его перевернул, и Стайлз услышал мягкий влажный звук.

— Ты что, только что плюнул мне на задницу? — попробовал было возмутиться Стайлз и начал оборачиваться, но Дерек прижал его обратно к матрасу и толкнулся внутрь.

«Простите, официант, в моей заднице член», — подумал Стайлз и рассмеялся, подавившись вдохом, когда Дерек скользнул глубже. Тело Стайлза напряглось и выгнулось от всех этих ощущений; он уронил голову на матрас, тяжело и насыщенно пахнувший Дереком — постельное белье явно было пора стирать.

Дерек медленно вышел, потом толкнулся снова — и теперь это можно было официально назвать трахом. Трахали Стайлза. Какие бы предупреждающие знаки ни были расставлены на дороге к потере девственности, Стайлз промчался мимо них на ста двадцати километрах в час. Дерек трахал его и периодически поглаживал член, но довольно долго не позволял Стайлзу кончить, пока ощущение, что его имеют, не распространилось на все тело: добрую половину внутренностей, как минимум. Стайлз непрерывно стонал, и тогда Дерек провел по его члену несколько раз и позволил наконец кончить. Стайлз чуть не захлебнулся беспомощным хрипом — мозг по ощущениям напоминал желе.

— Господи, — задыхаясь пробормотал Стайлз в несвежие простыни, — где, черт тебя дери, ты научился такому?

Дерек снова подался назад, и Стайлз задержал дыхание в ожидании нового толчка, но тот вышел полностью, и, судя по исчезнувшему жару, отодвинулся.

— Что? — глупо спросил Стайлз и оперся на локти. Дерек встал с матраса и снял презерватив. — Что ты делаешь?

Не глядя на Стайлза, Дерек бросил пустой презерватив на пол — от удара он издал слабый шлепок.

— Мы закончили.

— Что?

— Твоя машина должна завестись, — Дерек повернулся и вышел из комнаты. К тому времени, как Стайлз более или менее привел себя и свою одежду в порядок, в доме стояла тишина.

— Пока, кретин, — пробормотал он в закрытую дверь, на случай, если Дерек все еще был там.

Дома Стайлз швырнул толстовку в угол, а сам упал на кровать, пребывая в растрепанных чувствах: замкнутом круге эмоций из триумфа, самодовольства и негодования. Он сбросил обувь на пол, затем сел, чтобы снять рубашку, когда собственный запах ударил в нос: господи, он до сих пор пах спермой Дерека. И, блядь, он снова возбудился от воспоминаний о том, каково было чувствовать сперму, выплескивающуюся на его член и живот, как сильно это нравилось Дереку: кончать на Стайлза и смотреть, дотрагиваться с таким неприкрытым удовлетворением.

Примерно с минуту он провел в сомнениях, пытаясь понять, на самом ли деле он собирается сейчас дрочить на такое — а потом сдался.

После он обнаружил незамеченное сообщение от Скотта, который вернул свой велик и, судя по всему, ехал в гости.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Стайлз и резко поднялся. — Вот блядь. Блядь.

В ужасе он запихнул все шмотки в стиральную машину и тщательно вымылся, намылившись два раза. Он как раз застегивал ширинку на брюках, когда в дом ввалился Скотт, на ходу начиная со скоростью света болтать что-то о своей работе.

«Эй, Скотт, — подумал Стайлз, — помнишь, я говорил тебе, что я би…»

Нет. Вторая попытка.

«Эй, Скотт, не пугайся, но…»

«Так вот, меня тут лишили девственности, и ты никогда не догадаешься, кто…»

Он вернулся в реальность, когда Скотт произнес имя Дерека.

— Дерек? Что с Дереком?

Скотт возмущенно на него взглянул.

— Мистер Арджент говорит, что все их жертвы…

— Ты говорил с мистером Арджентом? С тобой кто-нибудь был? Ты не должен был идти один. Почему не взял меня с собой?

— Да господи боже мой, — заорал Скотт, бросил рюкзак и тяжело завалился на кровать Стайлза. Тот безмолвно понадеялся, что не успел оставить на постельном белье запах Дерека, пока дрочил — ну, или не так много, чтобы Скотт мог почуять.

— Прости, — произнес он, — мне правда жаль. Начни, пожалуйста, сначала.

Скотт сел.

— Мистер Арджент подвез меня до места, где лежал мой велосипед, потому что хотел рассказать о каких-то охотниках, движущихся на северо-запад через Аризону и Неваду. Они вырезают новые слабые стаи.

— Ладно, и? — спросил Стайлз, а потом картинка сложилась. — Вот дерьмо.

— Именно, — Скотт потянулся к рюкзаку. — Он думает, что они как-то используют омелу белую, так что я поинтересовался у Дитона, знает ли он что-нибудь. У Дитона была книга.

— Прекрасно, и где она?

Скотт принялся копаться в рюкзаке, попутно рассказывая:

— Ну, там всего одна глава, и книга реально старая — такая старая, что разваливается. Я сделал копии тех частей, которые мы посчитали предположительно полезными.

Скотт достал сшитую пачку бумаги, и Стайлз нахмурился.

— Предположительно?

— Ну… — Скотт протянул ему стопку.

Стайлз бросил длинный взгляд на бумаги, затем снова посмотрел на Скотта.

— Ладно, как хорошо ты знаешь испанский?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Chinga tu madre.

— Серьезно? И все?

— Buenos días.

— Охуенно, — вздохнул Стайлз.

Скотт упер руки в боки и сделал нелепое движение бедрами.

— Эй, Макарена.

— Блестяще.

Пока Скотт внизу готовил себе целую тарелку вафель, Стайлзу позвонил отец справиться, хорошо ли он добрался домой и сколько стоил ремонт джипа.

— Не может быть, — сказал он, когда Стайлз заверил, что все сделал сам — это было, по меньшей мере, на четверть правдой. — Мой сын сам заменил свечи зажигания?

— Интернет — удивительная штука, — ответил Стайлз.

В понедельник Эрика с Бойдом так и не объявились в школе. Не было и Айзека. Марибель Рамирез посоветовала Стайлзу самому делать свою чертову домашку, а затем, когда он пытался ее умаслить, установила цену в двадцать баксов. Двадцати баксов у него не было, так что с последнего урока он свалил за десять минут до конца, взял в библиотеке испанско-английский словарь и отправился домой к онлайн-переводчику.

Спустя десять минут работы он заорал: «Да ебись оно все конем!», закинул вещи в рюкзак, закрыл в доме все окна и захлопнул за собой входную дверь.

Когда он приехал, Дерек под поздним полуденным солнцем полуголый тащил внушительных размеров металлический контейнер. Так, будто тот ничего не весил. Стайлз прикрыл глаза рукой от солнца и еще пару секунд наслаждался шоу, а затем прогулочным шагом двинулся вперед.

— Помочь?

Дерек лишь взглянул на Стайлза с немалой долей веселья в глазах, приподнял брови и продолжил идти.

— Да знаю я, просто было как-то неудобно не предложить, — Стайлз зашагал рядом. — Что это?

— Морозильная камера.

— И что внутри?

— Ничего.

Они дошли до кромки леса, и Дерек бросил камеру. Та перевернулась на бок, и крышка открылась. Стайлз отпрыгнул назад.

— Господи. Это что… кто был внутри?

— Айзек.

— Ты запирал в ней Айзека?

— Нет, — зарычал Дерек, и Стайлз сделал шаг назад.

— Ну, тогда как… — он замолчал, сопоставив все в голове. — О.

Дерек поднял камеру ногой и поставил на ножки, а затем захлопнул крышку с большей силой, чем надо было.

Медленно Стайлз произнес:

— Ты собираешься… закрыть его там в полнолуние?

— Нет, — снова зарычал Дерек, опасно сведя брови. Он направился обратно в сторону дома.

— Прости, — позвал Стайлз, плетясь следом. — Так что ты с этой камерой собрался делать?

Они почти дошли до входной двери, когда Дерек наконец расслабил плечи.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе ее уничтожили. В полнолуние.

— Ах вот что, — это было… ну, даже мило. Странно и грустно тоже, но мило.

Дерек зашел внутрь — Стайлз забрал из джипа рюкзак и пошел следом. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек стянул со спинки стула майку и начал надевать ее через голову.

Стайлз бросил свои пожитки на стол.

— Где он, кстати?

Дерек просунул голову в горловину и дернул футболку до конца.

— Выслеживает альф, похитивших Эрику с Бойдом.

— Один?

— С Питером, — Дерек запустил обе руки себе в волосы, уселся и всунул розетку паяльника в удлинитель на столе.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — Стайлз обошел вокруг стола и выдвинул стул для себя.

— Айзеку лучше, когда он действует. Заставь его сидеть и мучиться ожиданием, и он сам себя сожрет от беспокойства.

— Я имел в виду давать ему в напарники Питера.

Дерек пожал плечами.

Стайлз достал все нужное из рюкзака и открыл на телефоне переводчик, пока Дерек припаивал друг к другу маленькие кусочки металла. С языка почти сорвалось что-то о защитных очках, но потом Стайлз понял, как глупо это прозвучало бы, и ничего не сказал. В кои-то веки.

Спустя двадцать минут руку свело судорогой, а зубы выстукивали неровный нетерпеливый ритм. По вечерам действие аддерола сходило на нет, и это ухудшало положение вещей.

— Над чем работаешь?

Стайлз поднял взгляд. Дерек отложил в сторону паяльник и наблюдал за ним.

— Эм, ну, я кое-что перевожу с испанского.

— Не знал, что ты учишь испанский.

— А я и не учу, — Стайлз надул щеки и выдохнул. Потом отложил карандаш и развел затекшие пальцы в стороны. — Это кое-что от доктора Дитона об омеле белой. Думаю, что о ней. То есть, я едва ли знаю что-то по-испански, не считая названий цветов и животных, так что…

Дерек потянулся к пачке бумаг. Через некоторое время он пододвинул к себе блокнот Стайлза и провел еще минуту, сравнивая записи. Затем он взял карандаш и провел жирную линию под всем, что написал Стайлз в блокноте, перелистнул на первую страницу стопку бумаг и начал писать.

Стайлз смотрел, как на листе появилась пара строчек неровного почерка и неверяще произнес:

— Ты билингв.

Дерек бросил на него быстрый взгляд, затем снова обратился к странице.

— Не совсем. У меня проблемы со многими спряжениями.

— Ты почти билингв и знаешь, что такое спряжение.

Дерек наградил его долгим взглядом и любезно ответил:

— А если сниму ботинки, то еще умею складывать и вычитать.

— Ладно, извини, — сказал Стайлз, — я не считал тебя тупым.

— Еще как считал, — в голосе Дерека не было обиды.

Спустя минуту Стайлз достал учебник по экономике, и они принялись работать в тишине, пока свет, пробивающийся через оборванные занавески, не стал отливать фиолетовым. Дерек не спросил, зачем Стайлз приходил, даже когда тот начал собирать свои вещи. Он провел его до двери и остался стоять в проеме большим загадочным силуэтом, подсвеченным керосиновой лампой, пока Стайлз не закрыл за собой дверь джипа, заводя мотор.

Стайлз плохо спал. Потом ему казалось, что школа никогда не закончится, как и путь домой. Он только и успел, что стянуть штаны и начать дрочить, когда его телефон завибрировал.

Скотт прислал сообщение: «приезжай в ветлечебницу».

Стайлз застонал, бросил телефон на кровать, затем повернулся к компьютеру, но настроение пропало. Не то чтобы Скотт убивал его эрекцию — скорее, наоборот. Ну, как бы это сказать. То есть, они оба были тощими и невзрачными в средней школе, а потом летом после восьмого класса Скотт начал качаться и вернулся из летнего лагеря без подростковых прыщей и с настоящими грудными мышцами. Стайлз не слишком загонялся по этому поводу, но иногда он замечал.

Он переключил на другое видео и все-таки закончил начатое. Потом надел штаны и поехал в лечебницу.

— Я занят, — сказал Дерек, когда спустя час Стайлз объявился на пороге его дома.

— Ты найдешь время для этого, поверь мне.

Дерек сердито нахмурился, но отошел от двери, освобождая проход.

Внутри Стайлз бросил рюкзак на стол.

— Ты когда-нибудь травился омелой?

— Лично я — нет, но видел, как травились другие, — лицо Дерека приняло менее раздраженный и более заинтересованный вид.

— Ага, ну, похоже, я здесь, чтобы смешать иммунозащитный коктейль, — Стайлз рассказал Дереку об охотниках, попутно расставляя все необходимое на столе. Он оглядел поверхность: — Ладно, мне понадобятся мерные ложки. А тебе лучше постараться не вдыхать испарения, пока все не приготовится. Мне-то ничего не будет — оно только на оборотней действует. Еще, было бы круто, если бы ты знал, где найти вот такой цветок. Потому что я понятия не имею, где эта хрень вообще растет, — он открыл картинку на телефоне и поднял его повыше.

— Это «разбитое сердце», — сказал Дерек и Стайлз в удивлении опустил телефон.

— Ага.

— Сколько и как быстро?

Стайлз взял рецепт.

— Вроде как, три-четыре цветка в течение часа.

— Это можно, — Дерек снял футболку и выскочил за дверь, оставив Стайлза стоять с открытым ртом, глядя ему вслед.

Когда спустя полчаса он прибежал обратно, Стайлз был на третьей стадии, которая заключалась в том, чтобы «сидеть и ждать очень долго, пока все либо пойдет по плану, либо полетит к чертям — удачи». Волосы у Дерека были в беспорядке, а к джинсам прилипли листья. Но в руках он нес целую цветоножку розовых цветков.

— Ого, а ты быстро. Не думаю, что даже видел такие цветы здесь.

— Нашел их на чьем-то заднем дворе, — сказал Дерек, и Стайлз от неожиданности рассмеялся. Он представил себе какую-нибудь пожилую даму с котом, выглядывающую из-за занавесок, пока дикий мужик без рубашки ползает по ее клумбам. Дерек достал покореженный от воды деревянный стул и бросил цветы на стол, усаживаясь и заглядывая в рецепт.

— Это от Дитона?

— Ага. Эй, не придвигайся так близко к этой штуке, — Стайлз взял цветы в руки. Они и правда выглядели как маленькие сердца. Он аккуратно оторвал четыре штуки и выложил на неровной поверхности стола, пробормотав:

— Не понимаю, что с этим чуваком. Он Уиллоу или Джайлз?

— Похоже, что Уиллоу — это ты. Так что он Джайлз.

Стайлз поднял глаза, пораженный. Порой было легко забыть, что когда-то у Дерека была нормальная семья и дом, что он тоже, наверное, после школы смотрел телевизор. Что он не вышел однажды из леса, рыча на любого встречного, как настоящий волк. Стайлз слышал, как он дышит. Слегка чувствовал и его запах: горячий пот и глина, ароматы леса.

Наконец Стайлз отложил серебряную ложку в сторону.

— Теперь подождем, пока оно приготовится, и ты выпьешь… съешь… нет, все-таки выпьешь это, и если с тобой не случится ничего кошмарного, тогда — ура! — я, скорее всего, справился.

Дерек окинул кастрюлю долгим нечитаемым взглядом, затем положил руки Стайлзу на бедра и притянул его поближе, проводя носом по животу, прямо над поясом брюк.

— Ох, — удивленно произнес Стайлз, — я не… ладно, — и позволил Дереку усадить себя на колени. Он схватился за его голые плечи, когда их рты соприкоснулись. Дерек вцепился руками в Стайлзову одежду, и сразу же стянул незастегнутую верхнюю рубашку вниз, бросая ее на пол. Стайлз снял футболку и почувствовал, как Дерек накрыл ладонью неглубокий изгиб талии и развел пальцы на его животе, словно ему нравилось чувствовать, как растягиваются мышцы. От того, как Дерек наслаждался его телом, Стайлз почувствовал себя сексуальным. Он чуть прогнулся в спине, когда сбрасывал футболку, самую малость выставляясь напоказ, пока Дерек обеими руками потирал его соски.

Стояк Дерека был зажат между их телами, и на это было больно смотреть, так что Стайлз отклонился назад и расстегнул ему штаны. Дерек издал тихий звук и напряг мышцы живота, когда Стайлз достал член наружу. Он потянулся к ширинке Стайлза и соединил их члены вместе — сверху это выглядело до ужаса развратно, как в порнухе. Стайлз так и сказал, а Дерек от души рассмеялся — короткий рокот в груди отдался вибрацией в ребрах Стайлза.

Дерек соединил свои пальцы со Стайлзовыми и помогал дрочить с минуту или около того, а потом позволил Стайлзу перехватить контроль. Пока он отдрачивал им обоим, Дерек повел руками вверх к его плечам и положил ладонь на затылок, заставляя его склонить голову. Все время, пока они целовались, Дерек непрестанно водил рукой по ежику волос, и от этого Стайлз немного сходил с ума. Он длинно и рвано выдохнул в рот Дереку, когда его настиг оргазм. Кожа стала слишком чувствительной, чтобы продолжать, и поэтому он отпустил свой член, позволив ему тяжело упасть Дереку на живот, и начал дрочить быстрее, пока Дерек не стал задыхаться и дергаться под ним. Он держал голову Стайлза в своих больших руках и гортанно стонал, кончая.

После этого Стайлз взглянул на Дерека: увидел удовлетворенно прикрытые глаза, щетину, длинный темный размах бровей — и понял, что Дерек ему нравился: это было престранным чувством. Обычно он относился к нему с настороженностью и совершенно не хотел бы быть его парнем или даже другом. Но, видя такого Дерека, он начинал немного понимать, почему кто-то мог бы захотеть этого.

Затем он замер и произнес:

— О, да будь я проклят, — он неловко от пережитого оргазма попытался слезть с колен Дерека и в процессе почти упал, но когда, наконец, с болтающимся наружу членом, склонился над кастрюлей, варево внутри выглядело так, как было написано в инструкции. Так что он налил его в стакан и протянул Дереку.

Тот внимательно изучил пурпурно-коричневую жижу, а потом осушил стакан одним глотком. Пока они ждали результата, Стайлз заправил член в штаны и натянул свои рубашки обратно. Наконец, Дерек звучно отрыгнул и пожал плечами.

— Со мной все в порядке.

— Ну, тогда где-то с неделю омела тебе будет не страшна, — Стайлз подобрал свой рюкзак. На цветоножке оставалось еще с пять цветков, так что он положил их в стакан с водой и оставил на столе.

Был практически конец урока, когда Стайлз выпалил:

— Вот дерьмо.

Дэнни бросил на него короткий взгляд и приподнял брови. Стайлз покачал головой.

Между занятиями он настиг Скотта у его шкафчика.

— Чувак, мы завтра фотографируемся.

— И? — растерянно отозвался Скотт.

Стайлз многозначительно на него вытаращился, но Скотт, судя по виду, совсем ничего не понимал. Так что Стайлз поднял руки и указал на свои глаза, быстро моргая.

— Ты в порядке? Что ты… — нахмуренный лоб Скотта мгновенно разгладился, и на лице появилось выражение ужаса. — Вот черт! Мои глаза!

— Ты должен каким-то образом прогулять школу. Они не позволят тебе фотографироваться в солнечных очках.

— Я не могу пропустить этот день: завтра тест по биологии, а у меня и так итоговая три с минусом выходит. Что делать? — он тяжело осел у шкафчика, быстро и часто задышав. Было странно, что у него до сих пор такое случалось — будто его тело забывало, что оно больше не болеет астмой. Привычка — вторая натура.

Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу и легко встряхнул.

— Хей, тшшш, все хорошо, друг, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вдохни поглубже и подумай о… — не об Эллисон, упс. — Спокойной водной глади озера. Птичках. Охоте на белок?

— Пошел ты, чувак, — выдавил из себя Скотт между вдохами.

Он больше не поднимал эту тему со Скоттом, но думал об этом весь день на занятиях. А после ланча забросил учебник по химии в свой шкафчик и вклинился в поток других студентов. Когда течение выбросило его в менее людный коридор, он прошмыгнул в библиотеку.

На сообщение Скотту «сколько Дереку лет?» он получил ответ: «не уверен, зачем тебе?», так что пришлось наугад снять с полки альбом 2004-05 годов. Единственным Хейлом в нем была Лора — этот год был ее предпоследний. Волосы ее были светлее, чем у брата, а глаза смотрели прямо и уверенно. Стайлз видел схожесть с Дереком в скулах и остром носе. С глазами же все было в абсолютном порядке — не то что у Скотта, когда его фотографировали.

Он поставил ежегодник на место и попробовал посмотреть альбом 2005-го. Бинго! — Дерек на первом году старшей школы. Его темные волосы были длинными — доходили почти до плеч — и выглядел он чуточку неловко, с широко посаженными серьезными глазами и неуверенной улыбкой. И тоже никаких странностей с глазами.

Стайлз пролистал остаток альбома: нашел фотографию Лоры из выпускного класса, но тут она уже была с другой стрижкой. Помимо предыдущей, единственной фотографией Дерека был снимок с группой драмкружка, сделанный на улице, перед наполовину собранными декорациями. Дерек стоял с краю в черной майке без рукавов. Он уже начал наращивать мускулатуру, и назвать его поджарым — с широкими плечами, загоревшими до оливково-золотого — было трудно. Он немного горбился, но все равно был выше, чем многие парни. Прядь волос падала на лицо — он смотрел вниз и в другую сторону от камеры, и глаза были почти закрыты, но слабое свечение двойного золотого, сосредоточенное на узких щелках между темных ресниц — как у всех бет — перекрывало картинку. Не знай Стайлз наверняка, принял бы это за солнечный блик.

Он открыл первый портрет и снова взглянул, заинтригованный. Вот они, глаза Дерека, абсолютно нормального ярко-зеленого цвета. Но как…?

Обратно к фото драмкружка: Дерек со своими сильными запястьями и блестящими волосами, прячущий глаза от камеры. Стайлзу даже не нужно было спрашивать себя, запал бы он на такого парня, учись они в одном классе, или нет. Малость нездоровая мысль. Он закрыл альбом и поставил его обратно на полку.

В альбомах 2006, 2007 и 2008 годов фотографий Дерека не было.

Стайлз стоял на крыльце где-то с минуту, мысленно оттачивая свою первую реплику, пока заспанный и помятый Дерек не открыл дверь — похоже, он прилег отдохнуть.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я слышу, как ты дышишь?

Стайлз скорчил рожу.

— Неловко.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я тебя прощаю, так и быть. Мрачный Особняк теперь принадлежит государству, так что настоящий вопрос тут: почему ты все еще ведешь себя как серийный маньяк в бегах? В чем проблема?

— Ни в чем, что тебе стоило бы знать, — Дерек развернулся и пошел вглубь.

Стайлз проследовал за ним по коридору.

— Ладно, значит, сегодня мы ведем себя как гондоны, хорошо, спасибо, что сказал. Обещаю убраться с глаз твоих долой как можно скорее — потому что меня тут даже быть сейчас не должно — но вот что меня интересует… кстати, тебе не мешало бы купить мобильник, чувак, просто совет: это решило бы кучу…

Дерек бросил на него раздраженный взгляд через плечо и зашел в спальню, а из нее — в ванную.

— У меня он есть.

Стайлз нахмурился, облокачиваясь о косяк двери.

— У меня нет твоего номера.

— Это правда, — Дерек налил в чашку воды.

— Ладно, я все понял, — Стайлз смотрел, как сокращалось его горло, пока он пил, и сглотнул. — Ну, неважно, короче есть проблема. Нас завтра будут фотографировать, и мы…

— Глаза Скотта, — Дерек поставил чашку на место и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Да, именно. Как ты…

— Цветные линзы.

Несколько мгновений Стайлз стоял с открытым ртом и пялился на него.

— Господи, это же гениально. Почему мы об этом не подумали?

Дерек взглянул на него с искорками веселья в глазах и чуть склонил голову набок — внезапно Стайлз увидел того парнишку из альбома. С зажатыми, но широкими плечами, и темными волосами. И, хоть Дерек был засранцем, Стайлз поцеловал его, обхватив руками лицо и наклоняя его так, чтобы просунуть язык внутрь, когда Дерек открыл рот.

Едва они упали на матрас, Стайлз молниеносно сбросил с себя всю одежду. Он толкнул Дерека на спину и задрал его майку до самых подмышек, стягивая ее. Но не стал снимать полностью, а завернул за голову, так, что она обрамляла грудь и горло. Стайлз легко прошелся ногтями по соскам Дерека, прикусил ключицы и дернул джинсы вниз, чувствуя вспышку возбуждения при виде темных волос на лобке.

Когда джинсы были сброшены, Дерек рванулся вперед, схватил Стайлза за руки и протащил вперед по матрасу, переворачивая, чтобы оказаться сверху.

— Мне серьезно надо домой — про это я не заливал, — задыхаясь произнес Стайлз, выгибаясь под весом Дерека и откидывая голову назад, чтобы дать ему доступ к шее.

— Ну-ну, — Дерек снова их перевернул и развел бедра. Член Стайлза скользнул за его яйца и внезапно лег между ног, легко толкаясь в округлую мягкость ягодиц.

Дерек под Стайлзом напрягся, а затем прошептал:

— Ага.

У Стайлза кожу закололо от удивления и возбуждения — он оперся о локти и начал двигаться: тереться членом о кожу, вбиваться между бедрами. Дерек рвано и судорожно дышал — очевидно, он периодически забывал об этом, а потом спохватывался и начинал жадно глотать воздух.

— Трахни меня, — простонал он, и Стайлз резко вытащил член из пространства между его ног, пытаясь не кончить в ту же секунду.

— О господи, о, господи, — забормотал он, дрожа над Дереком, когда опасность немедленного оргазма прошла. В сощуренных глазах Дерека Стайлз увидел изрядную долю веселья и в ответ скривился. — Пошел ты, ну да, мне не терпится. Неделю назад я вообще был девственником.

Дерек сжал руки на его талии, и от этого движения у Стайлза перехватило дыхание, накрывая новой волной возбуждения. Но Дерек приподнял его вверх, отодвигая их друг от друга.

— Ты что, был… то есть, когда я…

— Что… ох. Ну да. Не знаю, это не казалось мне важным, но если я должен был… ладно, так, ты реально выглядишь напуганным. Пожалуй, надо было тебе сказать — прости — но, может, вернемся к… — он пытался снова лечь на Дерека, но тот крепко держал за талию и не давал придвинуться. После чего вообще спихнул его полностью и сел. Когда Стайлз потянулся к его стоящему члену, Дерек поймал его запястье и отодвинул, прижав обратно к Стайлзовой же груди.

— Ты ничего не сказал.

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, — пожал плечами Стайлз и пошевелил пальцами, проверяя силу хватки. — Все было просто обалденно, если тебя это волнует. Ну, кроме той части, где ты приказал мне убираться вон… и теперь ты выглядишь еще менее заинтересованным в продолжении, отлично. Можем мы просто…

— Прости, — произнес Дерек, выглядя так, будто от этих слов ему было физически больно. — За это. Я не понял…

— Да, мы уже это выяснили, — вздохнул Стайлз и прекратил попытки дотронуться до него.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — всего пару недель назад Стайлз решил бы, что сведенные брови Дерека — признак злости, а сжатые зубы свидетельствуют о нетерпении. А теперь… Это было странно: он задумался, насколько человек может стать другим, ни капли не изменившись — просто потому, что ты узнал его чуть лучше.

— Нет, — ответил Стайлз. — Мне понравилось. Ты был хорош, — он отказался от идеи добиться сегодня секса, позволил Дереку помочь в поисках рубашки и принял от него стакан воды. То нервное безрадостное выражение, с которым Дерек на него смотрел, не доставляло никакого удовольствия — скорее, наоборот.

Дома он написал Скотту сообщение с текстом «цветные линзы», а затем надел наушники и игнорировал телефон еще несколько часов. Когда он наконец обратил на него внимание, там было голосовое сообщение от отца, две смс-ки от Скотта и одна с неизвестного номера:

«нам надо поговорить?»

У Стайлза ушло пару минут на то, чтобы понять, в чем странность этого сообщения. Оказалось, в том, что на протяжении всего их знакомства ни одну свою просьбу Дерек не формулировал как вопрос. До этого момента.

Он отослал в ответ: «не-а».

Скотт явился в школу в отглаженной рубашке и с пластиковой коробкой из магазина костюмов. Еще он принес коричневый бумажный пакет от доктора Дитона, который передал Стайлзу за обедом.

— Будь добр, постарайся, чтобы в следующий раз это не выглядело так, будто ты толкаешь мне наркоту, — зашипел Стайлз, запихивая пакет себе в рюкзак. Потом нахмурился и понюхал его. — Почему оно пахнет «Доктором Пеппером»?

— А, ну мы нашли информацию о том, что можно добавлять гаультериевое масло в качестве консерванта, так что оно тоже есть в пакете. Как думаешь, сумеешь сделать еще одну партию после школы?

Стайлз вздохнул и застегнул рюкзак.

— Думаю, да.

— Мне нужно на работу, но потом я могу приехать посидеть с тобой, — предложил Скотт. — Странно, наверное, быть там наедине с Дереком.

— Все хорошо, — заверил его Стайлз, когда за стол присел Дэнни. — С ним неплохо.

— С кем неплохо? — спросил Дэнни.

— Эм, с Джексоном, — Скотт совсем не умел врать.

— С ним все очень даже плохо, — грустно произнес Дэнни. Черт, может, надо было рассказать обо всем Дэнни? Такими темпами им проще будет скинуться и купить самолет для воздушной рекламы. 

Дерек открыл дверь с непроницаемым выражением на лице.

— Богом клянусь, я по делу приехал, — произнес Стайлз.

— Да, я чувствую, — ответил Дерек, и Стайлз скривился, заходя в дом. Гаультериевое масло протекло через бумажный пакет в карман его рюкзака.

Цветы дицентры так и стояли на столе — там, где он их оставил. Пока Стайлз готовил рабочее место, Дерек закрылся в своей комнате, и вышел, только когда варево было готово примерно наполовину. Молча стоял у Стайлза за спиной, пока тот от ощущения неловкости не начал защитный монолог.

— Ну, конечно, рядом с вами, парнями, я все равно что сделан из папиросной бумаги, и — да — я, скорее всего, умру ужасной смертью, — говорил он, добавляя масло, — но я все же не уверен, что хотел бы получить укус. Похоже, это еще тот геморрой.

— Вот и хорошо, потому что я не предлагаю.

— Да? И почему нет? — требовательно спросил Стайлз, с силой опуская ложку на стол. — Я бы стал обалденным оборотнем.

— И ужасным бетой. Ты меня не уважаешь.

— Это одно из требований? То есть, если подумать, по крайней мере, кривая моего к тебе уважения стремится вверх. Наверное, — он нахмурился. — Скотт тоже тебя не уважает.

— Я не выбирал Скотта.

— Не выбирал, но уж точно хотел сделать его своим бетой. Ты не можешь не признать: я бы принимал гораздо более мудрые решения. Я находка, если говорить откровенно.

— Ты заслуживаешь альфу, который знает, что делает, — резко произнес Дерек, и когда Стайлз поднял на него глаза, он смотрел в другую сторону, сжав губы в тонкую полосу.

— Если я заслуживаю, то и Скотт тоже, — заметил Стайлз.

— Да уж.

— Ну, ты пытаешься, — продолжил Стайлз.

Дерек усмехнулся, и это было больше похоже на тяжелый вздох, полный горечи.

— Ага.

Они не разговаривали несколько минут, пока Стайлз сливал отвратительную на вид ментоловую субстанцию в пустую банку из-под шампуня.

Он аккуратно закрутил колпачок.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу тебе помочь, да?

— Я этого не хочу.

Стайлз лишь рассмеялся и многозначительно потряс банкой, а затем поставил ее на стол.

— Ох, как это печально, потому что я уже помогаю. Так что, боюсь, тебе придется научиться жить с чувством раздражения.

— Ты меня не раздражаешь.

Стайлз закатил глаза, складывая мерные ложки в таз с водой, и запаковал оставшиеся ингредиенты.

— Нет, раздражаю — просто тебе это нравится.

Дерек фыркнул.

— Нравится, да-да, — Стайлз сполоснул руки в тазу, затем встал со стула и обернулся, чтобы провести влажными пальцами Дереку по загривку. — Тебе нравится, когда я довожу тебя до ручки.

— Вовсе нет, — взгляд у Дерека был убийственный, и сам он закаменел под Стайлзовым прикосновением.

— Ладно, может, и так. Но это зря — потому что я знаю, что делаю. Ну, иногда нет… ладно, большую часть времени. Но суть в том, что я очень даже умный парень, и, без обид, чувак, но тебе бы пригодился такой, как я.

— Не надо, — предостерег Дерек, отклоняясь назад, будто бы ему хотелось вырваться из хватки Стайлза, но он боялся причинить боль.

Стайлз отпустил, и пока Дерек пятился назад, произнес:

— Если ты беспокоишься о сексе, то не стоит.

— Беспокоюсь? Это не описывает даже сотой доли того, что я чувствую. Это было не… да ты даже никогда не…

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Ну правда, ты слишком серьезно воспринимаешь всю эту хрень с «первым разом» — серьезнее, чем я когда-либо. Не знаю, осведомлен ли ты о текущем состоянии человеческого общества, но один лишь уровень подростковых беременностей намекает на то, что немногие дожидаются настоящей любви. При самом лучшем раскладе я бы получил кого-то сексуального, адекватного и не возражающего, так что два из трех — я считаю, это победа.

Дерек не отреагировал на шутку, но перестал пятиться.

— Я не должен был позволять тебе.

— Ну, если у тебя есть машина времени, то вперед, прыгай в нее и делай что хочешь — а если нет, то поезд ушел, и слава богу, — Стайлз выставил вперед две руки ладонями вверх. — Неловкий секс двух девственников, — сказал он, опуская одну вниз, а потом поднял снова, опуская вторую, — секс со стремным засранцем, который выглядит как актер гей-порно и столь же талантливо сосет член, — он резко выбросил обе руки вперед. — Ого, какой сложный выбор.

Дерек стоял абсолютно неподвижно — лишь его ноздри раздувались.

— Да, ты чувствуешь запах. У меня встает от разговоров о том, как ты на меня действуешь, — он прижал ребро ладони к промежности, чувствуя собственный наполовину вставший член и испытывая при этом странное чувство радости и удовлетворения. — Можешь снова отослать меня домой с посиневшими яйцами, если хочешь, но не стоит убеждать самого себя, будто я не знаю, о чем прошу.

Когда Дерек дошел до дивана, его колени подогнулись и он медленно сел, не отрывая глаз от Стайлзовой ширинки, где тот сжимал свой член через штаны.

— Могу поспорить, ты все еще хочешь, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек резко перевел взгляд на его лицо, застигнутый врасплох. Стайлз ухмыльнулся — вышло слегка маниакально. — Ага, не думай, будто я тебя не слышал тогда, — он подцепил пуговицу на джинсах и расстегнул их. — Ты чертов говнюк, Дерек. Я дал тебе себя трахнуть, помнишь? Я хотел чувствовать твой член в своей заднице. И мне понравилось, как ты это сделал, — он сделал шаг вперед, медленно расстегивая ширинку; Дерек приоткрыл губы и издал едва слышный звук. — И потом, как раз когда я уже думал о том, какой ты горячий и как я трахну тебя в ответ, ты сворачиваешь лавочку. Ужасно невежливо с твоей стороны.

Дерек снова поднял взгляд на лицо Стайлза, когда тот сделал шаг вперед — и опустил обратно в тот момент, как Стайлз задрал свою майку, просунул руку за пояс боксеров и вытащил член наружу. Он пару раз провел по нему рукой, а затем отпустил, оставив болтаться в v-образном вырезе ширинки.

— Знаешь, есть еще кое-что. После того самого первого раза я пришел домой и все еще пах тобой. Я чувствовал это на себе, когда раздевался — тогда я подрочил прямо там, хоть и был зол из-за того, что ты меня выгнал. Теперь тебе интересно, м? Я кончил от того, что пах твоей спермой.

Стайлз сделал последний шаг вперед, подхватил пальцем каплю смазки с головки и протянул руку, проводя влажную линию по горлу Дерека, спускаясь в вырез майки, где были видны ключицы. Дерек резко вдохнул, и когда Стайлз оперся одной рукой о его плечо и склонился, то почувствовал, как дрожат и сокращаются его мышцы.

Стайлз мягко произнес ему в рот:

— Ты должен дать мне тебя трахнуть.

Дерек издал глубокий грудной стон и, подхватив Стайлза обеими руками, поднялся, чтобы отнести его в спальню. Он бросил его на матрас и молча разделся, затем встал на колени меж его разведенных ног и поцеловал, оборачивая горячую ладонь вокруг его члена. Он не отпускал, посасывая язык Стайлза, и тот горячо отвечал. Дерек стянул со Стайлза джинсы с боксерами и раскатал по его члену презерватив, а потом отдрочил ему со смазкой — член стал скользким и болезненно набух.

— Ладно, — внезапно перед этой Дерековой странной тихой силой Стайлз растерял всю уверенность. — Может, нам, я не знаю, как ты хочешь…

Не говоря не слова, Дерек забрался на матрас и лег на спину, притягивая Стайлза к себе и разводя бедра. Он просунул руку между ними, за свои яйца: Стайлз, нависший сверху, смотрел, как сокращаются мышцы на его предплечьях, и думал: «Дерек Хейл засунул свои пальцы себе в задницу — это пиздецки горячо», надеясь, что не кончит раньше времени. Дерек притянул Стайлза к себе, обернув пальцы вокруг его члена и приставляя его к своему входу — так, что головка касалась кожи, и Стайлз чувствовал очертания его задницы. А потом Дерек отпустил.

— Ладно, — произнес Стайлз, — дай знать, если я что-то сделаю не так, я сейчас… — он толкнулся и поначалу подумал, что так ничего не выйдет, но Дерек повел бедрами, и внезапно Стайлз вошел. Он услышал, как из его собственного горла вырвался тихий удивленный вздох, и его член погрузился внутрь Дерека. Он не был в нем на всю длину, но определенной частью — да.

— О, господи, — тупо сказал Стайлз и посмотрел Дереку в лицо — тот поверхностно и быстро дышал, глядя в ответ. Вполне возможно, что ему было больно, но он продолжал притягивать Стайлза ногами, раскрываясь и давая лучший доступ, пока Стайлз не оказался так глубоко, как только было возможно. Он сделал несколько вдохов и сместил вес — от этого Дерек низко и сорванно застонал, ослабляя хватку ног, и Стайлз чуть вышел и толкнулся обратно. Было такое ощущение, будто во всем мире существуют лишь воздух в легких и задница Дерека, скользящая вокруг его члена.

— Твою ж мать, ты бы хоть сказал что-нибудь, — выговорил между вдохами Стайлз.

Дерек издал полузадушенный смешок.

— Что?

— Ну, если я вдруг лажаю.

— Ты не лажаешь, — и Стайлз решил поверить в то, что Дерек не врал, хоть и выглядел тот совершенно обдолбанным. Конечно, Стайлз не видел своего собственного лица, когда его трахали, так что, возможно, все выглядели немного обдолбанными в таких обстоятельствах. Они взяли медленный темп, и Стайлз приноравливался к тому, в каком ритме подбрасывает свои бедра Дерек.

— Ого, — тихо и удивленно произнес Стайлз, — тебе нравится. — Дерек лишь взглянул на него широко распахнутыми шалыми глазами. Он не закрыл их даже когда кончал.

На следующий день, между четвертым и пятым уроком, Скотт сказал, что после школы идет к Арджентам и что они со Стайлзом увидятся на тренировке. Стайлз кивнул: он не мог перестать думать о том, как Дерек приоткрыл рот, когда Стайлз кончал внутри него — так, будто ему тоже от этого сносило крышу.

Уже дома, когда он наполовину сделал работу по французскому, телефон пикнул новой смс-кой от адресата «Зáмок Вульфенштейн».

«надо поговорить»

— Серьезно, снова? — пробормотал Стайлз. Такое ощущение, что кто-то попытался объяснить Дереку, что значит вести себя как человек, но дальше первого урока не продвинулся. Он отослал в ответ: «Я в порядке. Честно».

Спустя пару минут телефон снова завибрировал.

«Нам надо поговорить».

Стайлз ответил: «позже».

Через полминуты Дерек влез в его комнату через окно.

— Это не должно входить у тебя в привычку, правда, — сказал Стайлз через плечо.

Дерек стер грязь с майки.

— Питер взял с собой Айзека и Джексона на переговоры с альфами. Лидия уехала за город, а ты тут один.

— Да, мой папа… — Стайлз моргнул и оторвался от ноутбука, отъезжая в кресле и разворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть прямо на Дерека. — Стоп, а ты откуда знаешь? Ты за нами приглядываешь?

Неловкость на лице Дерека мешалась с недовольством.

— Приглядываешь, да, — радостно заключил Стайлз. — Или так, или ты пришел сюда потрахаться. Ты пришел потрахаться? Потому что я определенно могу свалить все это тряпье в угол…

— Стайлз, забудь о… я пришел, чтобы мы поговорили.

Стайлз снова откинулся на спинку.

— Ну да. Ты так и сказал. Ладно, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я изо всех сил буду думать о сексе? — он поднес пальцы к вискам, как Чарльз Ксавье, а потом снова опустил руки. — Постой, ты припарковался у дома? Потому что это будет выглядеть как минимум подозрительно.

— Машина на Рэлстон. А к дому я подошел с обратной стороны.

— Волшебник подарил ему мозг! — с радостью в голосе воскликнул Стайлз, — И ты получаешь статуэтку Криса Хэнсена за предусмотрительность в преследовании несовершеннолет… о, черт, прости, мы можем вернуться к разговору о сексе?

Дерек поднял Стайлза со стула за обе руки и поцеловал. А потом мягко сказал:

— Иногда тебе стоит затыкаться.

— Скорее всего. Но этого никогда не произойдет. Так ты все-таки передумал насчет секса?

— Нет, — ответил Дерек, а затем заставил Стайлза выбраться с ним через окно. Дерек легко спрыгнул с крыши и взглянул наверх с нетерпением, пока Стайлз приноравливался. Он поймал его с тихим ворчанием и поставил на ноги.

По дороге в дом Хейлов Дерек объяснил поподробнее, в чем состоит план.

— Ага, но почему Питер? — нахмурился Стайлз.

— Альфой была моя мать, а он был ее правой рукой. Я же никто — в прошлом бета, а потом и вовсе омега. Будучи альфой, я уже успел облажаться, так что со мной разговор будет коротким.

— Ладно, вроде разумно. Я просто удивлен, что Джексон согласился помочь.

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

— Тут Лидия приложила руку.

— Да ты шутишь, — заметил впечатленный Стайлз, — судя по тому, как развиваются события, тут скоро установится марионеточная демократия, где заведовать всем будут ничтожные людишки. — Дерек бросил на него взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей, и Стайлз рассмеялся. — Да ладно. Эллисон держит Скотта за яйца, даже после того, как они расстались. И ты знаешь, что не можешь сопротивляться при взгляде на меня, такого горячего и сексуального.

Дерек принял защитную позу и будто даже стал чуть более раздраженным.

— О господи, да ты и правда считаешь меня сексуальным, — Стайлз снова засмеялся, и продолжал смеяться, когда они подъехали к дому. — Боже мой, как же это офигенно.

Дерек почти улыбался, когда заглушал мотор, но всякий намек на улыбку сошел с его лица, как только он открыл дверь. Он замер.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз.

Не глядя на него Дерек ответил:

— Оставайся в машине.

— Что-то не так?

— Оставайся в машине, — повторил Дерек и протянул ему ключи, а сам вышел.

Стайлз посмотрел на ключи, а затем тоже выбрался наружу. Дерек быстрым шагом приближался к крыльцу, свирепея на ходу и обнюхивая все вокруг.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — зашипел Стайлз.

Дерек лишь зарычал, склоняясь над чем-то у входной двери.

— Что там? — громче произнес Стайлз, взбираясь по ступенькам.

Дерек взял вещь в руки. Это была толстовка с надписью “Beacon Hills High”— что-то маленькое и блестящее выпало из нее и со звоном прокатилось по истерзанным погодой доскам.

— Это Скотта, — бездумно произнес Стайлз, стоя наверху — хоть Дерек явно и так это знал. Он обнюхивал толстовку и так тихо рычал, будто сам не осознавал, что делает. — Это толстовка Скотта. Там есть… ты чувствуешь на ней кровь?

Дерек покачал головой.

— Злость. Страх.

Стайлз присел на верхней ступеньке и наклонился, чтобы подобрать выпавшую вещицу — она поблескивала, застряв между балок в крыльце. Аконитовая пуля.

— Дерек, — произнес Стайлз. Тот уже выпустил клыки.

Стайлз позвонил Скотту двадцать шесть раз по пути в город, и ни разу Скотт не взял трубку. На перекрестке улиц Эвкалиптов и Лос Арболес Стайлз сдался на двадцать седьмом разе.

— Поверни налево.

Дерек взглянул на него вопросительно.

— У моего отца есть сейф с оружием. Он сказал мне пароль, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать. Налево.

Руки Стайлза не дрожали, пока он проверял патронник и засовывал пули в запасной картридж. Из корзины с бельем он захватил свою толстовку из формы по лакроссу — в ней были большие карманы. Затем положил пистолет и запасной картридж во внешний карман на рюкзаке, застегнул молнию и закрыл за собой входную дверь. Он оставил свет на крыльце, потому что на улице уже темнело.

Скотт не ответил и на двадцать восьмой звонок. Стайлз не озаботился тем, чтобы оставить сообщение.

Они припарковались на углу около дома Арджентов. Стайлз расстегивал замок на рюкзаке, а Дерек смотрел на него.

— Тебе лучше остаться тут.

Стайлз опустил пистолет в карман толстовки.

— Нет.

Дерек кивнул и вышел из машины.

Стайлз позвонил в дверь, а Дерек встал около стены. Когда Эллисон открыла дверь, тот перекатился и распахнул ее плечом до конца, выпуская когти.

— Пап, — взвизгнула Эллисон, пятясь к лестнице, и сразу же из дверей столовой показался Крис Арджент. Дерек направился прямо к нему и протащил его обратно в комнату спиной вперед. Стайлз услышал звон разбитой посуды и пошел за ними, доставая на ходу пистолет.

Дерек прижимал мистера Арджента к обеденному столу и рычал сквозь клыки:

— Где он?

Стайлз аккуратно обошел вокруг, держа пистолет дулом в пол.

— Отпусти его, — разъяренно приказала Эллисон из дверного проема. Она направляла на Дерека арбалет.

— Где он, черт возьми, Эллисон? — Стайлз был не менее разъярен.

Эллисон не спускала глаз с Дерека.

— Кто?

Стайлз пытался ответить: «Скотт», но его слова заглушил рык Дерека.

Эллисон распахнула глаза и взглянула на Стайлза впервые с того момента, как они зашли в дом.

— Что ты…

— Он не здесь, — ответил мистер Арджент. Сдавленно — потому как Дерек давил ему на грудь, а второй рукой прижимал запястья к столу. Он смотрел на него сверху вниз и издавал тихие грудные рыки на каждом вздохе. — Мы должны были поговорить, но он не пришел. Я подумал, у него какие-то дела с тобой.

— Я вам не верю, — отрезал Стайлз.

— Если он пропал, — продолжил Арджент, все еще глядя на Дерека, — то, полагаю, он у охотников.

— Я вам не верю, — повторил Стайлз. — Да и почему Скотт? Он всего лишь глупый пацан. Даже не альфа.

Но Дерек перестал рычать, и на его лице проступило выражение мрачного понимания.

— Они могли бы забрать его, чтобы выманить меня. — Он глубоко вдохнул и поднял руку, прижимая один коготь к горлу Арджента. — Скажи мне, что ты в этом не замешан.

Арджент уверенно встретился с глазами Дерека и ответил:

— Я в этом не замешан.

Какое-то время Дерек долго и напряженно вглядывался в его лицо, а потом отпустил.

— Они арендуют дом примерно в сорока километрах от города, — Арджент прочистил горло. — Затем я и хотел встретиться со Скоттом. Чтобы дать ему знать об их передвижениях. Я поеду с вами.

Стайлз заговорил раньше, чем осознал это.

— Нет.

— Их трое. Вам бы пригодилась моя помощь.

— Нет, — снова произнес Стайлз. Дерек коротко на него посмотрел, а потом снова перевел взгляд на Арджента.

— Просто скажи нам, где они.

Пока они с Дереком пристегивались, в окно с пассажирской стороны постучалась Эллисон. В руках у нее все еще был арбалет.

Стайлз опустил окно.

— Пустите меня, — сказала она. И тихо добавила: — Пожалуйста.

Стайлз открыл дверь.

К тому времени, как они доехали до окраины города и начали подниматься в горы, на улице стемнело. Дерек вырубил фары, как только они свернули на боковую дорогу. Машина медленно проползла еще около ста метров по грязной тропинке в потусторонней лунной тишине, а потом остановилась, будучи уже вне поля зрения проезжающих по трассе автомобилей. Стайлз, к собственному удивлению, подал Эллисон руку, когда она выбиралась из машины вслед за ним — Эллисон взглянула прямо на него, улыбнулась и приняла помощь, хотя не то что бы она была ей нужна.

— Стойте, — сказал Стайлз остальным и залез в машину, чтобы вытащить из рюкзака бутылку. На всякий случай.

— Что это? — спросила Эллисон.

— Эм, — произнес Стайлз. — Что ты знаешь об омеле и оборотнях?

Эллисон моргнула — на ее лице появилось такое выражение, будто она участвует в брейн-ринге — и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Пероральный прием определенных смесей вызывает рвоту, понос и спазмы в пищеварительном тракте. Подкожное или внутривенное вливание провоцирует немедленную сильную боль в месте ввода, за чем следуют мышечные судороги, слабость, расстройство сознания, повышенная потливость и неспособность обращаться, длящаяся несколько часов.

От перечисления симптомов Дереку явно поплохело.

— Ясно, — отозвался Стайлз. — Ну, эта штука предотвращает действие или останавливает его, если оборотня уже отравили. Дерек выпил порцию, а вот Скотта будет тяжело вытащить оттуда, если ему хреново.

— Это ты сделал? — Эллисон взглянула на Дерека.

— Стайлз, — ответил тот и начал идти.

Эллисон обернулась к Стайлзу.

— Ого, да ты же Уиллоу.

— Угу, — Стайлз засунул бутылку себе в карман.

Вокруг дома было открытое расчищенное место, какие обычно делают, чтобы избежать пожаров — так что спрятаться было негде. Дерек заставил их остаться за деревьями, а сам в обращенном виде пошел вперед — под ногами хрустели мелкие камешки, как он ни старался идти аккуратнее. Он дошел до подъездной дорожки и потом почти до двери, когда Стайлз услышал тихий щелчок, удар — и Дерек еле слышно застонал и свалился наземь.

Стайлз был уже на полпути к нему, когда дверь дома открылась, и в проеме возникла фигура человека. Слишком большая, чтобы быть Скоттом, она целилась чем-то в Дерека, так что Стайлз выстрелил не думая. Фигура упала, и Стайлз выстрелил еще раз. Возле Дерека он упал на колени и тяжело задышал:

— Только не будь мертвым…

Дерек рывком сел и издал сдавленный стон, впиваясь когтями в ногу. Он разорвал штанину джинсов и выдрал что-то из икры — понюхал и отбросил в сторону.

— Что это? — спросила Эллисон.

— Омела, — пробурчал Дерек.

— О, ну хорошо, — у Стайлза от облегчения даже голова закружилась. — Это ничего, ты ведь уже…

Дерек тряс головой.

— Я не… — он попытался встать, и Стайлз поднырнул под одну из его рук, пытаясь помочь, но в итоге они оба свалились на землю, когда Дерека прошила дрожь, и ноги перестали держать. Он отпихнул Стайлза и полоснул себе когтями по ноге.

— О, господи, — шокированно выдохнул Стайлз, — какого хера ты творишь?

— Он пытается дать яду вытечь из раны, — сказала Эллисон. — Так?

Дерек снова полоснул когтями, на этот раз глубже. От боли он оскалился, и лунный свет отразился от его клыков.

— Что нам делать? — спросила Эллисон, и Дерек поднял на нее глаза. Его грудь вздымалась, а с ноги на гравий капала темная кровь.

— Найдите Скотта. Он тут. Я его чую.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Ладно. Вот. — Он вытащил из кармана бутылку. — Если его отравили, пусть выпьет это.

Эллисон потянулась к бутылке, но отдернула руку и резко развернулась, выпуская из арбалета стрелу в открытый дверной проем. За этим послышался тихий вскрик, и на землю полетел пистолет. Эллисон его подобрала.

Дерек зарычал и затряс головой, будто она кружилась — его глаза горели.

— Эллисон, иди.

Эллисон забрала у Стайлза бутылку и исчезла в доме. Стайлз встал на колени и склонился над Дереком, который содрогался всем телом и тяжело дышал.

— Ты… тебе плохо? Вот дерьмо, я наверное передержал его тогда, когда мы… твою ж мать.

Дерек покачал головой и начал что-то говорить, но потом сам себя оборвал и с сердитым рыком выбросил руку, откидывая Стайлза в сторону — он упал, распластавшись на земле. Стайлз попытался отползти — у Дерека что, уже начались галлюцинации? — но вместо того, чтобы снова его ударить, Дерек… боролся с кем-то… с парнем. Стайлз подтянул к себе ноги, убирая их с дороги, и в тот же момент Дерек схватил мужчину за горло и разорвал его — вокруг упавшего на землю тела взметнулись брызги артериальной крови.

— Ебаный ад, — слабо произнес Стайлз. Поле зрения вдруг сузилось — и внезапно Дерек был подле него, своими окровавленными руками склонял голову Стайлза между коленей.

— Не отключайся, ты мне нужен.

— Еще как, — Стайлз пытался контролировать дыхание, потому что он чувствовал, как трясло Дерека — и, кажется, ему становилось еще хуже.

— Ему плохо? — произнес голос Скотта за спиной. Стайлз издал тихий звук облегчения.

— Вот, — сказала Эллисон откуда-то пониже. — Скотту не понадобилось, — запах гаультериевого масла. Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и поднял голову — Эллисон присела рядом с ними и держала бутылку, пока Дерек глотал ее содержимое.

— Стайлз, ты в порядке? — спросил сверху Скотт, и Стайлз посмотрел на него.

— Ага, я нормально. Ты?

— Да. Они не… — Скотт засомневался. — То есть, они…

— Они его не отравили, но пару глубоких порезов и синяков оставили — вот что он пытался сказать, — жестко проговорила Эллисон. Она помогла Дереку лечь, и — ничего себе — он ей позволил.

— Уверен, ты задал им жару, — произнес Стайлз.

Скотт покачал головой, сверкая зубами.

— Не так уж и задал. Но я старался.

— Двух убрали, — резко вклинился Дерек, дрожа на земле. — Где третий?

— Он сбежал через окно, когда я зашла, — ответила Эллисон.

— Не дайте ему далеко уйти.

Эллисон рассмеялась. Этот смех нельзя было назвать добрым.

— Я и не собиралась. Вы тут будете в порядке без нас? Как скоро подействует это лекарство?

— Я останусь с ним, — Стайлз поднял отцовский пистолет. — Единственное: вы не могли бы помочь мне оттащить его с открытого пространства?

Скотт перехватил Дерека за туловище, а Эллисон и Стайлз каждый взяли по ноге. Стайлз скривился, когда по его рукам полилась свежая кровь, и обошел лежащее в проходе тело, пытаясь не споткнуться.

Первой комнатой слева была кухня. Они уложили Дерека в самом хорошо защищенном углу. Теперь дрожь сотрясала все его тело, и каждый третий вдох оборачивался тихим оборванным стоном. Стайлзу было нехорошо.

— Ладно. Увидимся, — Эллисон выглядела мрачной и прекрасной, поднимаясь на ноги. Они со Скоттом обменялись долгими взглядами. Скотт выпустил когти, и они оба исчезли, двигаясь, как слаженная команда, которой не нужно облекать мысли в слова.

Стайлз вздохнул и уселся на пол.

— Жаль, что мы не взяли тебе одеяла. И, может, даже подушку. А я не хочу тебя оставлять одного и идти искать.

— И правильно, — отозвался Дерек, делая неглубокие вдохи сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Я правда надеюсь, что вторую дозу не испортил. Будет дерьмово, если меня тут словят и отправят в тюрьму за убийство только потому, что я хреновая Уиллоу.

Дерек хмыкнул с нотой веселья в голосе, а затем снова замер, издав рык. Он ударился головой о пол с вызывающим опасение звуком, а затем издал нечто, так похожее на скулеж, что Стайлза временно парализовало от страха и смятения. Он подполз ближе и опустил пистолет, скрещивая ноги и укладывая на них голову Дерека. Тот тихо болезненно простонал.

— Прости, прости, — Стайлз снова взял в руку пистолет.

Дерек приоткрыл глаза — так, что были видны одни белки. Он снова застонал и заметался, потом заскулил, когда поврежденной ногой ударился о шкаф.

— Нет, не надо, — заговорил Стайлз. — Не двигайся, ладно? Ты меня вообще понимаешь?

Было не похоже на то. Дерек издавал низкие полузадушенные рыки, но без той глубины, к которой привык Стайлз — они были исключительно человеческими. Клыков и когтей тоже больше не было, и Стайлз вспомнил: «неспособность обращаться».

— Ну, думаю, это не худшее, через что мы когда-либо проходили, — сказал он вслух, пока Дерек дрожал и рычал в пустоту. — То есть, был тот случай, когда я дал тебе опуститься на дно бассейна. И еще один, когда ты пытался заставить меня отрезать тебе конечность.

Футболка Дерека насквозь пропиталась потом, и он дернулся, когда Стайлз попытался дотронуться до его плеча. Так, будто ему было больно — так что Стайлз опустил руку себе на бедро.

— А еще были все эти разы, когда ты обещал меня убить весьма своеобразными способами. И когда я решал, что стоит убить тебя. О, ну и тот самый раз, когда ты выкинул меня из дома, как университетскую шлюху, предварительно трахнув в задницу.

Он замолчал, постукивая кончиками пальцев по заляпанным кровью джинсам.

— То есть, что я хочу сказать. Очевидно, у нас сложная история взаимоотношений. Но я надеюсь, что лекарство скоро подействует, потому что — уж поверь мне, для меня это тоже шок — не так уж весело, когда ты болен и весь в моей власти.

Дерек уже не стонал вслух, но все еще не отвечал, когда Стайлз звал его по имени. Так что Стайлз продолжил говорить, тихо и бездумно, ожидая, пока Дерек придет в себя. Или вернутся Скотт с Эллисон. Или — почему бы и нет — объявится третий охотник и попытается их убить.

Он отвел прядь мокрых от пота волос со лба Дерека.

— Тебе просто очень нужен кто-то, кто бы говорил тебе, что твои планы отстой — вот в чем дело. И, черт возьми, секс охрененный. Не то что бы мне было с чем сравнивать, но ты бы удивился, узнав, какое количество самого разнообразного порно я отсмотрел. Или не удивился. Не знаю даже— ты смотришь порнуху? Ты ведь должен уметь пользоваться интернетом, да? С тобой не угадаешь. Боже, ты такой странный, — Стайлз вздохнул и спустя секунду добавил: — Мне понравилось, как ты на меня смотрел, когда я был в тебе. У тебя очень красивые глаза.

Мягко он провел пальцем по ресницам Дерека.

— Спасибо.

— Ты слушаешь, — тупо отозвался Стайлз, а затем спохватился: — О, ты… привет.

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза. А потом тоже сказал «привет».

Спустя минут двадцать у Дерека включилась оборотничья регенерация, и он сел, ощупывая свою окровавленную ногу, пока порезы закрывались сами собой.

— Не понимаю, почему я чувствую себя виноватым, — сказал ему Стайлз. — Если подумать, это целиком из-за тебя я облажался с первой порцией. Не надо ко мне приставать, когда я занят.

— Сейчас ты не занят, — парировал Дерек и поцеловал его.

— Нет, занят, — Стайлз разорвал поцелуй, пытаясь отцепить руки Дерека от своей талии. — Я слежу за тем, чтобы нас не подстрелили.

Дерек лишь увернулся и приник снова, теребя мочку его уха языком.

— Я услышу, если кто-то подойдет.

— А не хочешь оставить это на потом, когда рядом не будет трупов?

— Нет, — прорычал Дерек ему в шею, прямо куда-то под ухо. — Я хочу сделать это прямо на них. Они думали, что легко меня возьмут. Думали, я буду один.

С тихой радостной убежденностью Стайлз произнес:

— Но ты был не один, — он откинул голову назад, и Дерек впился своими человеческими зубами в изгиб его шеи. — Потише, дружище, не прокусывай кожу. Думаю, достаточно стрессов на сегодня. Плюс, ты вроде как весь в крови. И я в крови. Я в твоей крови.

Дерек дотошно его обнюхал, после чего сказал:

— Ты не против, — что было правдой. В итоге Стайлз оказался лежащим на полу — руками он вцепился Дереку в волосы. Тот же практиковал на нем самый нежный каннибализм в мире. Стайлз задумался, когда же он успел тронуться настолько, чтобы этот сценарий начал казаться ему близким и родным — или он просто таким родился. Тут Дерек напрягся.

— Тшш.

— Что там? — зашептал в ответ Стайлз.

Дерек склонил голову на бок, а затем отстранился.

— Скотт с Эллисон, — он прислушался, — двигаются медленно.

Оказалось, они тащили с собой труп.

— О господи, чувак, — произнес Стайлз, когда они бросили тело рядом с другими в коридоре. Скотт лишь покачал головой.

— Это Эллисон его так — не я. Я хотел его просто связать или что-то вроде того, но он не оставил нам выбора.

— Он определенно не оставил нам выбора, — поправила Эллисон, и в ее голосе не было сожаления, ни капли. Стайлз не был уверен, впечатляет его это или беспокоит.

— Теперь что? — спросил Скотт. — Полиция здесь все вылижет и точно найдет мою ДНК на кухонных ножах.

Стайлз застонал.

— Как долго ты меня знаешь, и до сих пор не въехал… стой, так ты говоришь они использовали на тебе кухонные ножи? — внезапно Стайлз перестал чувствовать какое-либо раскаяние по поводу трупа с двумя всаженными в него отцовскими пулями. Стоп, вот дерьмо. — Пули, — сказал он, — Скотт, ты прав. Они…

Дерек уже сидел около трупа и разрывал его когтями.

— Мерзость какая. Это же… — Стайлз отвернулся, прикрыв лицо рукой. Спустя несколько минут, заполненных влажными звуками, он почувствовал, как Дерек залез в карман его джинсов пальцами, а потом вытащил их. Дерек вышел из дома и прошел по гравию — Стайлз достал из кармана два окровавленных кусочка металла.

Скотт и Эллисон с поднятыми бровями смотрели на него. Стайлз лишь пожал плечами и положил пули обратно.

Дерек нашел и гильзы, подняв их с земли, а потом втащил труп с вырванной глоткой в дом и пронес дальше по коридору. Затем сразу же вернулся за вторым. Когда он вышел в третий раз, Скотт озвучил мысли всех присутствующих:

— Чувак, ты что делаешь?

— Кладу их в кровати, — через плечо отозвался Дерек. — А потом я сожгу дом.

— Это… — Стайлз запнулся. — Вообще-то, это может сработать.

Дерек уже собирался было бросить керосиновую лампу на стопку газет, когда Эллисон попросила:

— Дай мне.

С нечитаемым выражением на лице она какое-то время держала лампу в руках, а потом опрокинула ее.

Скотт отрубился в первые же пять минут, распластавшись по заднему сиденью и устроив голову у Эллисон на коленях. Стайлз тоже был близок к этому — лбом он упирался в холодное стекло, и чувствовал, как звуки машины и боль в теле укутывают его и убаюкивают.

— Мистер Хейл, — произнесла Эллисон с заднего сиденья, вырывая Стайлза из полудремы. Он сонно подумал, что странно слышать, как кто-то обращается к Дереку подобным образом, как будто он взрослый. Хотя, по сути, он и есть самый настоящий взрослый.

Дерек что-то пробурчал.

Эллисон шумно вдохнула.

— Пожалуй, я последний человек в мире, с которым вы хотели бы говорить, но у меня есть пара вопросов, и я не знаю, у кого еще спросить.

Дерек снова забурчал.

— Мама сказала, что вы родились волком. Что все Хейлы были такими. Это правда?

После долгого момента тишины Дерек заговорил — в его голосе слышалась застарелая боль, вынашиваемая годами ярость.

— В том доме было двое человеческих детей. Об этом тебе кто-нибудь говорил?

— Нет, — прошептала Эллисон.

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, — спустя секунду Дерек продолжил: — Не знаю, рассказывали ли тебе, но мне было столько же, сколько сейчас Скотту, когда твоя родственница убила всех моих. Просто потому, что она не считала их за людей из-за того, что они были чем-то большим.

Эллисон молчала.

— Если хочешь начать задавать себе сложные вопросы насчет того, как определить степень человечности, начни вот с чего. Представь кого-то, намеренно использующего ребенка возраста Скотта, кого-то, кто заставил его чувствовать себя особенным, когда на самом деле он был просто гребаным тупым идиотом, — Дерек проговаривал слова отрывисто, будто бы давясь ими, и от этого у Стайлза сжимался желудок. — Потому что позволил ей подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы причинить боль всем, кого он любил.

С минуту-две они ехали в тишине. Стайлз думал о том, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека, но гораздо сильнее он не хотел видеть выражение его лица — не желал и не нуждался в этом. Он не открыл глаза.

Наконец, Эллисон подала голос.

— Никто не рассказывал мне об этом.

— Теперь ты в курсе.

Они притормозили на дороге за продуктовым, где стоял настоящий работающий телефон-автомат. В нынешнее время такие вещи были чем-то вроде единорогов. Эллисон надела капюшон, пряча лицо от камер, взяла у Стайлза кучу мелочи, выуженной из рюкзака, и быстрым шагом прошла около ста метров, чтобы вызвать пожарных.

Из полудремы Стайлза вырвал низкий напряженный звук, исходивший из горла Дерека. Они свернули к дому Хейлов. Едва машина остановилась, Дерек выскочил из нее, запрыгнув на крыльцо чуть ли не прежде, чем заглох двигатель.

Как только он добрался до входной двери, она распахнулась, и Дерек замер, неотрывно глядя на Эрику. Ее силуэт на фоне дома ярко подсвечивался горящими фарами Камаро. Она что-то сказала, а потом наклонилась к Дереку, зажав свои руки между ними. Дерек обнял ее.

Стайлз выключил фары и выбрался из машины. Он поднимался по лестнице и не мог слышать слов, но Эрика что-то тихо бормотала Дереку в грудь, и он что-то говорил ей в ответ — так же тихо.

Эрика шумно и судорожно вздохнула, а потом выпрямилась и застыла, глядя куда-то Стайлзу за спину сверкающими глазами.

— А что, блядь, она тут делает?

Стайлз обернулся — из Камаро вместе со Скоттом вылазила Эллисон.

— Она помогла нам, — внезапно ответил Скотт — спасибо суперслуху.

— Убила охотника, — тихо добавил Дерек, заставляя Эрику снова взглянуть на него. Несколько долгих мгновений она стояла, глядя ему в глаза и рвано дыша, а затем снова посмотрела на Эллисон, отвернулась и ушла в дом.

Скотт учуял что-то в воздухе и удивленно спросил:

— Джексон?

— Длинная история. Дерек тебе расскажет, — ответил Стайлз, взмахнув рукой, а затем хлопнул себя по лбу. — Блин, вот черт. Отец уже, наверное, дома, я, пожалуй…

— Моя мама, — с равной долей беспокойства отозвался Скотт.

— Я вас отвезу, постойте тут минутку, — сказал Дерек. Он ненадолго исчез в доме, и все это время Эллисон со Скоттом строили друг другу глазки, а Стайлз дрожал от предрассветного холода. Дерек вернулся и вполовину не такой напряженный, как раньше, и повел всех к Камаро.

— Все на месте? Все в порядке? — спросил Стайлз, забираясь на пассажирское сидение, и Дерек кивнул, вставляя ключи в зажигание. Стайлз пристегнулся, и они отъехали от дома Хейлов, где все волки Дерека на эту ночь были в безопасности. 

Машины отца не было перед домом — вот спасибо.

Когда Стайлз открыл дверь, чтобы выйти и дать выбраться Скотту, Дерек протянул руку и провел пальцами по тому карману джинсов Стайлза, где лежали пули. Взгляд у него был до странного напряженный.

А затем, с Эллисон на заднем сидении, он как-то лихо развернулся через двойную сплошную и уехал.

— Если я просто лягу тут и засну, твой отец выпишет мне штраф за праздношатание? — зевнул Скотт. Стайлз отвел его наверх, чтобы достать ему нормальные шмотки — а не разорванные окровавленные лохмотья — загрузил его в джип и поехал, молясь про себя, чтобы отец не приезжал домой еще минут двадцать.

Пока они с грохотом катились по пустынным ночным улицам, Стайлз пальцами отбивал нервный ритм на руле. Он скривился, когда увидел, что под ногтями у него кровь. Наконец, за несколько кварталов до дома Скотта он прочистил горло.

— Ну… черт, это даже более неловко говорить, чем я себе представлял, но я вроде как сплю с Дереком.

Скотт рывком повернул голову и уставился на него в ступоре. После паузы он произнес:

— Чтоб уж наверняка: ты ведь говоришь не о том, чтобы просто вздремнуть вместе, да?

— Нет конечно. Но чисто из интереса: если бы да, что бы ты на это сказал?

— Не знаю. Посоветовал бы сходить к психологу. Предложил бы обнимать тебя почаще.

— Ты и так достаточно часто это делаешь, — заверил его Стайлз. — В любом случае, эм. Это не что-то слишком важное. Просто думал, что должен тебе сказать.

— Не важное?

Стайлз выбил пальцами какой-то ритм на руле, потом вздохнул.

— Да, черт, я не знаю.

Пока Скотт задумчиво хмурился, они успели проехать два знака «Стоп».

— Но он старый. И очень стремный.

Стайлз на него лишь взглянул.

Скотт пожал плечами.

— Ладно, как хочешь, — а потом поморщился, отчего брови стали домиком. — Ты хочешь… поговорить об этом?

— Господи, нет, — скривился Стайлз, а потом поправил себя: — Ну, скорее всего, нет,— он замолк.— Возможно? Но точно не сейчас. И обещаю не рассказывать тебе о его члене. Или даже о том, что у него есть член! Хотя ты и так, наверное, догадывался. Возможно, ты даже способен почувствовать такое. Я знаю, Дерек может унюхать, когда я… о, черт, прости. Просто… да не слушай же меня. Закрой уши или еще что, — Скотт выглядел так, будто идея выброситься из джипа на ходу на скорости семьдесят километров в час нравилась ему все больше. Подобный трюк он бы точно пережил, так что все возможно.

Машина отца была припаркована у дома Макколов. Стайлз выключил зажигание, и они со Скоттом обменялись взглядом «мы попали»

— Я слышу, как они разговаривают в гостиной, — подтвердил Скотт. Затем его глаза расширились. — Об оборотнях. Вот дерьмо.

— Не то слово дерьмо, друг мой, — согласился Стайлз и тяжело выдохнул. — Ну, это должно было когда-то случиться. Поговорим с ними вместе? Может, это и хорошо — я не знаю.

Они начали шевелиться, синхронные в своей усталости: отстегнули ремни, открыли двери и выбрались наружу. До того, как захлопнуть свою, Скотт взглянул на него:

— Эй, Стайлз.

— Ага, — ответил тот.

— Спасибо, что пришел за мной.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Если ты хоть на секунду подумал, что я мог бы не прийти, то ты просто гребаный идиот.

Скотт ослепительно улыбнулся — широко и счастливо. Они закрыли джип и вместе подошли к дому.

Когда Скотт потянулся к двери, Стайлз придержал его рукой.

— Стой, сначала выпусти клыки.

Скотт скептически на него посмотрел.

— Нет, ну да ладно тебе, — ухмыльнулся он, чуть безумно от усталости и облегчения. Скотт был цел, беты Дерека тоже в порядке, сам Дерек — такой же непонятный и мрачный как всегда, а Стайлз сегодня ради него убил человека. Все традиционно пиздец. Он похлопал Скотта по груди, пытаясь его приободрить. — Ты же оборотень, чувак. Давай повеселимся.


End file.
